


The Prince and the Knight

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: 9-1-1 (TV), 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Magic, Buddie Big Bang 2020, Cuddling & Snuggling, Curses, Family Secrets, First Kiss, Fluff, Knight Eddie Diaz, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Magic Revealed, Mutual Pining, Prince Evan "Buck" Buckley, Sharing a Bed, Soft Eddie Diaz
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:02:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 22,819
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24904252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Buck is a prince, destined to one day rule of the Kingdom of Hartfyre. Eddie is a knight assigned to his personal guard. He comes to the kingdom for a chance to start over but has more than one secret, which are put at risk of being exposed the more time he spends with the prince. Yet he feels a pull towards Buck that he can't explain. One that makes him want to be closer rather than run away. When the kingdom is cursed, Eddie and Buck set out on a quest to find a way to save the kingdom and its people. A quest that brings more than one hidden truth to light.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash, Carlos Reyes/TK Strand, Evan "Buck" Buckley/Eddie Diaz (9-1-1 TV), Maddie Buckley/Howie "Chimney" Han
Comments: 60
Kudos: 129
Collections: Buddie Big Bang 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the 2020 Buddie Big Bang. This fic has been my baby for the past few months, and I'm so excited to finally have it out there for everyone to read.
> 
> Check out the [beautiful art](https://catardmeowaystuff.tumblr.com/post/621908284698492929/i-made-some-art-for-tabbys-fic-for-buddie-big) by Kris that goes along with the story. Thank you for all your hard work. You're amazing 💜
> 
> A huge shout out and thanks to both Amanda and Adri for being my sounding board and extra pair of eyes for this fic. You're both wonderful 💜

The wind whips through the air, sending a howl coursing through the otherwise quiet night. It should be raining soon. Anyone with any sense would already be inside, safe and warm and away from the coming storm. 

Except for two lone figures, working their way through the darkness. The man pushes his way forward, past the force of the wind trying to blow him back. The bundle in his arms shivers and snuggles closer to him and the man sighs, wrapping his cloak tighter around him.

He just has a little further to go. He can see the lights of the town getting closer, their pale gold light shining like a beacon, beckoning him forward. 

“Just a little further,” the man whispers. “We’re almost there, and then we can get you warmed up.”

A hard shiver racks the boy's body, the words stuttering out past his lips. “Okay, Dad.”

He hates that they had to move again, but it had been the only way to keep his son safe. He just hopes this will be the last time. 

As he looks up at the blue banner with a dragon on it blowing against the wind, he feels an unusual sense of hope. Maybe things will be different here.

“We’re going to be okay, Christopher,” he says, pressing a kiss to his son's forehead. For the first time in a long time he believes it.

* * *

Eddie’s spent most of his life traveling. Every time he thinks he’s found a place to settle, something happens and he has to pack up and move on. First with his parents leaving him with his grandmother when they found out about his magic, and then so often after that that Eddie has lost count. He knows his grandmother only wanted to protect him. So much about magic was and still is misunderstood.

It’s the reason he’s kept moving on. Some would say running, but Eddie doesn’t like to think of it like that. Instead, he tells Christopher they’re simply going on another adventure. Though he admits it does get tiring. Part of him yearns for a place to settle. He’s hoping Hartfyre will be that place. 

The kingdom and the people are special. That much he knows. He’s been here a year, working under the king, and more specifically the prince, as one of his knights. Or more especially trying to reign the prince in, as the king would say.

By now, Eddie would be thinking of moving on. But something about this place makes him want to stay. He likes the kingdom and the people. As does Christopher. He feels safe here. He wants to believe he truly is, and that it’s not simply wishful thinking. So he stays and works on trying to build a life for himself and Christopher.

* * *

Eddie wakes with the sun. It's not uncommon. His body has been trained that way since he was a boy. It's something that used to drive his parents crazy. 

Now the only person it bothers is his son when he wants to sleep in. 

Luckily now he has Carla, a wonderful teacher and healer. He met her his first day in the kingdom as he'd searched for a place to stay. She'd taken one look at him and Christopher and had beckoned him over. 

While he's usually wary of strangers, something about the woman's kind face but no nonsense attitude had put him at ease. It had still taken him almost a week before he felt comfortable enough to leave Christopher alone with her. 

He only did it then at her instance that he needed to find work. 

Which is how he found himself serving as a knight of the kingdom. Of course Eddie had to go and prove himself as heroic and saved Prince Evan from an attempt on his life. After that the king had insisted Eddie work more closely to the prince. At first it made him uneasy. He's supposed to be keeping his head down and keeping Christopher safe. He didn't see how working for the prince was the best way to do that. But Carla had insisted that Prince Evan was exactly what he needed. 

He hates how much she wound up being right. 

* * *

It's late morning when Eddie approaches the prince's room. They had training scheduled early, but to no one's surprise the prince hadn't made it. 

He rarely graces them with his presence at morning training, though Eddie has been trying to get him to come around. It hasn't been easy. But Eddie's not one to give up. 

Something that amuses the other knights that have been in the prince's service longer than Eddie has. 

Eddie knocks loudly on the door, "Prince Evan?"

"Go away!"

Eddie sighs and tries the door. It's not locked. The prince is far too trusting. Eddie walks into the room, closing the door behind him, and looks down at the lump on the bed.

"Your highness, you have training this morning, or did you forget?" 

"Didn't forget," comes the muffled reply. "It's too early for training."

"Morning is the best time for training," Eddie reminds him. "It's good to get a few hours in before midday when it gets too hot."

"Fine," the prince says. "Then you train for me."

"I'm a knight, not your servant," Eddie reminds him. 

Eddie doesn't have to see the prince to know he's rolling his eyes. "Yes, but knights serve the kingdom. I'm the prince of this kingdom. Hence, you serve me. Or don't you want to do your duties, Sir Eddie?"

"Of course I do," Eddie says, only feeling a little disgruntled by Prince Evan's behavior. He's grown used to it by now. "But I can't train _for_ you, sire."

There's a sigh from the bed before the prince's head appears. Even this early, with his eyes bleary and hair a mess, he still looks handsome. Not that Eddie notices that sort of thing. 

"Haven't I told you just to call me Buck?" he complains. "I hate all those formalities."

"You are the prince," Eddie says. "Formalities sort of come with the title."

Buck sighs and throws his covers back. Eddie quickly looks away upon realizing he's naked. He moves over to the wardrobe in the corner and grabs a tunic and a pair of trousers for the prince. 

"Here," he says, tossing the clothes to Buck. He catches him flailing for the items in the mirror and smirks to himself, before looking away again.

"And here I thought these duties were beneath you," Buck teases as he throws his shirt on, followed by his trousers. 

He strides towards him, an almost arrogant swagger in his step. When Eddie first met Buck he was sure he was going to be like most other spoiled princes he’s seen in his travels. From the outside he might be. With his short, almost curly blonde hair and his blue eyes that hold a hint of mischief. And while he is aware of his status, and the talks of him being the handsomest prince in the land, it doesn’t go to his head. Anyone that spends any amount of time around Buck can see he’s more than just a prince. He has a heart of gold and would do anything to protect his people.

"Well, we can't have you running around the castle naked," Eddie says, breaking himself out of his thoughts. "The king might catch an early death."

"I'm sure he's used to me by now," Buck says.

Eddie has no doubt. King Bobby can be a stern man but he loves his son. He loves both of his children. Buck just happens to be a little more restless and impulsive than his sister Maddie. Something that keeps the king, and those in charge of Buck's safety, on their toes. 

"What's on my agenda today?" Buck asks him.

When Eddie first joined his service he hadn't had a clue what the princes day looked like outside of training. Now he makes a point to have his schedule memorized. 

"Well you missed training," Eddie says, earning a snort from the prince. "But you can still make it to breakfast with your father and sister if you want. Or..."

"We're eating," Buck says, cutting him off. "You know I can't do anything without eating first." He's not wrong. Buck gives a huff of annoyance and grabs Eddie by the shoulder. "You can look at me. I'm not some blushing virgin that needs their modesty."

Another thing Eddie is all too aware of. He's seen Buck wooing his conquests. He's also seen some of them left in tears when they realize the prince has no intention of marrying them. Some but not all. Most know of what to expect when they take the prince's offer. 

Not that he's made many lately. Eddie frowns at the realization. When they first met there was rarely a morning that someone wasn't sneaking out of the prince's chambers. Now he can't remember the last time that happened. 

“Please tell me a haircut is on my agenda today,” Buck says suddenly. “My hair has been getting too long, according to Maddie.”

Eddie shakes his head. Buck’s hair is far from long. If anything, it’s cut closer to his head than most lords in the kingdom choose to wear it. It looks good, in Eddie’s opinion. Different. Which fits Buck in so many ways. “Your hair looks fine, Buck.”

“Fine isn’t good,” Buck argues.

“But it’s better than bad,” Eddie counters. “Besides, I’ve heard your curls are the talk of the kingdom.”

Buck shoves him lightly in the arm, “They are not. If anyone’s hair is the talk of the kingdom, it is yours Sir Eddie.”

“Doubtful.”

Eddie holds his breath when Buck’s hand comes up and brushes back the hair from his face. “It’s true. These long, glorious locks are the envy of many lords and villagers alike, and even a few of the ladies.”

Eddie’s not sure what to say to that. It’s hard to focus with the way Buck is looking at him, as if nothing else exists outside of them. It’s not common. Buck has always been very attentive to whoever he is speaking to. But never like this, at least that he’s seen.

“It is just hair,” Eddie says finally.

Buck smiles, “If it was just hair, you would have cut it by now.”

And that is true. It is a minor inconvenience sometimes, especially during training and on the hot summer days when it seems to stick to his skin. But Christopher says he likes it, and that’s what matters.

What also matters is getting Buck back on track. Eddie had planned to talk to him before Buck brought up his hair. It would be easy to let it go. To just not ask. But as Buck’s friend, Eddie can’t do that. He tries to figure out the way to broach the subject as Buck puts on his boots and leads him towards the door.

"Have you been feeling alright, sire?" At the prince's pointed look, Eddie sighs. " _Buck_."

"Of course," Buck says, throwing an arm across his shoulders as they make their way down the hall. "Why wouldn't I be?"

Eddie doesn't know how to approach the subject. It's not his business what the prince gets up to. Except they have become friends, and Eddie worries. "You haven't had anyone visiting your chambers lately. Which isn't my business, of course. I was just wondering if you're okay."

"I am," Buck says. When Eddie glances at him, he's chewing his lip in thought. He stops suddenly, turning to face Eddie. "In a way, I have become ill."

"Do you need me to fetch a physician?" 

Buck smiles, but it's not his usual wide grin. It's something smaller. Sadder, even. "I'm afraid there's nothing they can do."

Eddie feels his heart clench at the thought of something seriously being wrong with Buck. "What is it? Can I help?"

Buck steps closer and Eddie swallows, realizing he's now backed against the cool stone wall. "I'm in love, Eddie."

Eddie stops breathing for a moment. A thousand feelings warring through him. Buck is in love. Eddie doesn't know why that hurts him more than Buck taking all those people to bed. 

Except he does, and that's something he hasn't been wanting to think about. Eddie wants to ask who. He tries to think of who could have stolen the prince's heart right out from under him. Not that it was ever his to take. 

"Why don't you tell them?" Eddie asks instead. 

Buck sighs and brushes his fingers across the skin just above Eddie's collar. "I've been trying, but either they do not feel the same way, or they cannot see how much I love them."

"Maybe they don't think someone as amazing as you could love them."

Buck looks up at him, his blue eyes meeting Eddie's own. "I wish he could. He's more wonderful and amazing than I could ever hope to be. I fell for him the first time I ever saw him in the training yard, barking orders to the younger knights. He took his helmet off and pushed his long locks back from his face. When he looked my way I knew I had to know him. And now I do."

"And you love him," Eddie whispers. His head is spinning. Both at Buck's words and his proximity. He remembers the first time he saw the prince, standing at his open window, his blond hair a mess and a wide smile on his face as he looked down at the grounds.

"I do," Buck answers softly. "I don't think I'll ever love anyone the way I love y…"

The door behind them slams open and Buck steps back with a sigh. He mutters something to himself that Eddie doesn't catch and turns towards the door. Eddie closes his eyes for a moment and leans his head back against the wall.

"We were wondering if you were going to join us, Evan."

“You know he loves his sleep more than anything else,” Eddie manages to get out.

He opens his eyes to find Maddie smiling as she looks between them. “Oh I don’t know about that. I can think of one thing he loves more than sleep.”

“Food?”

Maddie rolls her eyes and turns away with a sigh. “Boys.”

Buck starts to follow her before stopping inside the room. He turns his head to look back at where Eddie is still leaning against the wall. “Are you coming?”

“Can you not manage to feed yourself, your highness?” Eddie teases, even as he pushes off the wall and follows behind Buck.

“Oh shut up,” Buck grins. “We both know you’re also grumpy if you haven’t had your breakfast.”

It’s true, though it’s rare that Eddie leaves without eating. He usually has breakfast with Christopher. Except this morning Chris hadn’t wanted to get out of bed, and Eddie had decided to let him sleep in. Which meant he’d wound up skipping breakfast in his haste to get to the training field for some early drills. Something he is regretting now that he can smell the delicious food on the table. He’d never think to impose on the king though, no matter how comfortable Buck might be with sharing his food.

Buck sits down and starts filling his plate with various meats and cheeses, every now and then glancing back at Eddie. Once he’s satisfied he turns to his father. “Father, can you please tell Sir Eddie to join us? We both know he won’t do it on his own, and I doubt he ate today if he was up as early as I think he was.”

The king looks at Eddie over his glass. “Is this true, sir?”

Eddie could easily deny it, and stand there behind Buck, watching as they eat their delicious meal and pretending that he’s not starving. Before he met Buck, he probably would have. Then again, no one but Buck would probably have put him in this situation.

“He hasn’t eaten,” Carlos, a fellow knight and one of his best friends, says. “I saw him leaving his house as soon as the sun was up and going to the fields.”

Or maybe he’s his former best friend.

“Then by all means join us,” King Bobby says, gesturing to the empty seats at the table. “Both of you. I can’t have my two best knights fainting from hunger.”

Buck uses his foot to scoot out the chair next to his and grins as Eddie takes his seat. “Don’t worry, Sir Eddie. If you were to faint, I’d catch you.”

“You’d actually have to show up at training to do that,” Eddie quips.

He realizes too late that he’d just spoken so casually to the prince in front of his king, who looks between them for a moment before throwing his head back in joyous laughter. “It’s about time someone calls you on your behavior, son.”

“You do all the time father,” Buck reminds him.

“Ah yes, but I know by now you barely hear what I tell you,” the king says. “You and your sister are both stubborn and strong willed. I don’t know where you got it from.”

“Queen Athena,” Maddie says and smiles. “Where is she this morning?”

“She’s visiting a neighboring village with Lady Hen and Lady Karen,” he tells her. “She should be back within the week”

“Good,” Maddie says. “I have important matters to discuss with her.”

“Something you can’t talk with your own father about?”

Maddie’s eyes drift to Buck and she smirks. “Oh it would bore you father.”

The king sighs, “And probably give me a headache.”

Buck doesn’t seem to realize they’re talking about him. He’s too focused on stuffing food into his mouth to pay much attention to anything else. Eddie feels a nudge in his right arm and turns his head to find Carlos watching him. He raises an eyebrow and nods his head in Buck’s direction. 

“You’re in love with that?”

Eddie’s eyes widen at the same time Buck inhales sharply. His face is red as he sputters, food flying out of his mouth as he tries to swallow the big bite he must have taken just before. “You’re in love?”

Eddie has to fight down the desire to put his face in his hands. Especially when Carlos takes the opportunity to speak. “Oh yes, Sir Eddie is very much in love.”

“With this meal,” Eddie says, shooting a glare at Carlos before turning back to Buck. “It’s delicious.” Eddie makes a point of taking a bite of the ham that’s on his plate. “Yes, it’s very good.”

“You don’t even like ham,” Buck points out. 

“It’s grown on me,” Eddie says, and takes another bite just to prove his point.

“Much like other things,” Carlos mutters.

“Shut up and eat your breakfast,” Eddie tells him.

Eddie is just finishing his food when the door opens, to reveal Sir Howie and Sir Michael hurrying into the room. They both bow, before Sir Howie (or Sir Chimney as he’s fondly called by all that know him) addresses the king. “Apologies for interrupting your meal, sire. But visitors from Glossdale have just arrived and you need to receive them.”

“Of course,” Bobby says, pushing his chair back and rising to his feet. Everyone seated rises with him, and he waves them off. “Please, finish your meals. Buck? Maddie? I will need me to join me in the hall when you’re done.”

“Of course, father.”

“I didn’t know we were having visitors,” Buck muses, watching as his father leaves the room.

“Neither did I,” Maddie says, face thoughtful. “Especially from Glossdale. They usually send word.”

“Something must have happened,” Eddie says.

“We should get to the hall,” Buck says, turning to Eddie. “I’ll need you with me.”

“Prince Evan!” They turn at the sound of Sir Michael’s voice. “You and your knights need to leave the kingdom at once.”

Buck frowns, “But I’m meant to meet my father.”

“It’s his orders sire,” Michael says. “Take your sister with you.”

“Has something happened?” Eddie asks, immediately on the alert. It’s not like King Bobby to send his son away like this. Especially not before greeting any visiting nobles.

“Not yet,” Michael says, obviously choosing his words carefully. “He just knows how restless Prince Evan has been lately, and believes some fresh air can do you all good.”

Buck still doesn’t seem convinced. Eddie can’t blame him. If there’s a danger to the kingdom, they need to know. Neither one of them would feel comfortable leaving the kingdom, and people they love, when there’s a possible threat.

“I need to speak with my father,” Buck insists.

“I’ll come with you,” Eddie tells him.

“As you wish, sire,” Michael says, bowing as Buck strides past.

Michael grabs Eddie’s arm before he can follow. “Whatever happens, get the prince and princess to safety.”

“Is there something I should know?” Eddie questions. 

“There is no threat,” Michael assures him. “I’d tell you if I knew anything. I know what you have to lose, Eddie. It’s just...”

“What?”

“The lord has a daughter,” Michael sighs.

“Oh.”

“Yes, and we know how well that went last time.”

“And the king would rather avoid another scene,” Eddie guesses.

“Exactly.”

“Why not just tell the prince that?”

“Oh please,” Maddie says. Eddie had assumed she’d followed after her brother. Clearly not. “You know Buck would take immediate offense to any insinuation that he’d cause a scene.”

“But he also dislikes being a pawn,” Eddie reminds her. 

“Yes, I know my brother wants to marry for love,” she says, looking at him pointedly. “As do I. Our father has done his best to see to our wishes. We have Queen Athena to thank for that as well.”

“I will not!” 

They all turn at the sudden shout from the hall. Eddie grimaces when the door bangs open and Buck comes storming out. He doesn’t look happy. He spots Eddie and points a finger at him. “Come. We’re going for a ride.”

“Evan!” Bobby shouts after him. “Evan, get back here at once!”

Rather than listening to his father, Buck takes off at a brisk pace down the hall, no doubt heading for the stables. Maddie is quick to follow, along with Sir Chimney. Eddie is about to follow them when Bobby storms out of the room.

“Where has my son gone?” 

“I believe he’s taking that chance at air that you suggested, sire,” Sir Michael tells him.

Bobby narrows his eyes, before sighing and running a hand down his face. “Probably for the best.” He looks at Eddie and Carlos. “You two go with him. Make sure he stays out of trouble.”

“We’ll do our best, sire,” Eddie assures him.

“I suppose that’s all anyone can do,” the king says, though he’s smiling now. “I’ll try my best to fix things here. Luckily he didn’t insult this one as much as the last one.”

“No tears this time?” 

“No. She looked a little relieved, actually.”

Eddie ducks his head to hide his smile. “I should go find the prince.”

“Yes, you should,” Bobby says. “It’s probably for the best to keep him away for a few days. Until our visitors are gone.”

Eddie nods, “Of course, sire.”

He doesn’t like the thought of leaving Christopher for that long. But he knows he’ll be in good hands with Carla. Still, he turns to Michael once the king has left them. “If you could check in on my home while I’m away and make sure it’s in order.”

“Of course,” Michael says, nodding his head in understanding. “I’ll make sure everything is safe and taken care of.”

“Thank you.” Eddie turns to Carlos at the doors to the castle. “Have someone ready a bag for the prince. I need to go home before we leave. I can catch up if Buck is insistent on leaving.”

“You know he’s going to wait on you,” Carlos tells him. “He always does. But I’ll make sure your horse is ready.”

“Thank you.”

Eddie walks home as quickly as he can without drawing attention to himself, making sure to say hello to anyone that greets him. He smiles when he walks in and sees Christopher at the table, a piece of parchment in front of him. 

“What are you drawing today, son?” Eddie asks, kneeling down next to him. 

“A dragon,” Christopher says.

Eddie looks at the picture and nods, “That is one fierce looking dragon.”

“It’s not done yet, Dad.”

“Well then it will be even fiercer when it is finished,” Eddie tells him. “I can’t wait to see it when I get back.”

Christopher frowns and lowers his quill. “You’re leaving?”

“I am,” Eddie sighs, and runs a hand through his hair. “Only for a few days. When I’m back, we’ll do something special. Okay?”

“Okay.”

Eddie stands and goes to Carla. She’s standing by the window chopping some lettuce. “Are you going to be okay with him?”

“Of course I am,” Carla says, waving him off. “That boy and I have a routine ourselves. We’ll be fine.”

“Either way, I asked Sir Michael to check in on you while I’m gone if you need anything, even if it is a break.”

Carla smiles fondly at him and pats his cheek, “We’ll be okay, Eddie.”

Eddie knows they will be. He trusts Carla with Christopher more than anyone else. It’s the only reason he feels safe leaving him here with her. Not that it makes it any easier to leave. He loves his son. He’ll always worry about him.

Still, Eddie packs his bag quickly, knowing the others are waiting for him, and walks back over to Christopher. He leans down and kisses the top of his head. “I’ll see you soon. Be good for Carla, okay?”

“I will,” Christopher says. “I love you, Dad.”

“I love you too, son.” 

It’s never easy walking out the door, even in the morning when he knows he’ll be back to put Christopher to sleep. It’s still time away from his son. He tells himself he does it because he’s working to ensure they live in a kingdom that he can be safe. So that one day he can live a life free of fear. Where he can just be a kid and be happy.

“Ready?” Buck asks him once he’s joined them outside the stables.

Eddie looks down the road towards his house, and takes a deep breath and nods. “I am.”


	2. Chapter 2

They spend most of the day riding, trying to put some distance between them and the kingdom. Buck spends most of the ride talking about the trips he used to take when he and Maddie were younger. Back when the king left the castle more frequently than he does now. Eddie can tell by the way Buck talks that he misses those trips. He makes a promise to himself that he’ll try to make sure Buck gets out more often. It’s good for him. He already seems more relaxed out here than in the castle.

When Eddie points this out, Buck shrugs. “It’s because I can be myself out here. I’m not Prince Evan, I’m just Buck. I don’t have to worry about training or sitting in on council meetings or any of that. I can just be myself out here.”

“I’m privileged that you feel comfortable enough with me to let me be here,” Eddie tells him earnestly.

Buck smiles, “Eddie, I probably trust you more than anyone else.”

“I should take offense to that,” Maddie says. “But we all know Eddie has proven to be the most trustworthy of your knights.”

“Now I take offense,” Chimney says. He turns to Carlos. “Don’t you?”

Carlos shrugs, “Eddie is the most trustworthy of us all.”

Eddie tries to push down the guilt that rises to the surface at their praise. It feels selfish to accept it, knowing that he has more secrets than probably any of them. 

What would they think if they knew? Would they still trust him and want him around? He wants to hope so. He looks to Buck who is already smiling at him, and does his best to return the smile. It would be so easy to tell him now. To open his mouth and just let everything out. But he doesn’t. He can’t. Not yet. 

There will come a time, he knows. He just hopes that Buck can be as accepting of him then as he is now.

* * *

They stop to rest around mid-day, and Chimney grabs the satchel of food they’d brought. Maddie grabs a couple blankets and hands one over to Eddie to lay out while she does the same. Eddie’s not surprised when Buck settles down next to him, with Carlos taking a place on his other side. 

“It’s such a nice day,” Maddie says, looking up at the sun peaking through the trees. She smiles when Chimney settles down next to her with food for them both. 

“It is,” Buck agrees, reaching for a piece of cheese and popping it into his mouth.

Eddie grabs an apple and leans back against the tree behind him, looking out over the water as he takes a bite of his apple, chewing thoughtfully.

Carlos nudges him with his elbow. “Alright?”

“Yes,” Eddie says, a little too quickly if Carlos’ raised eyebrow is anything to go by. “You know it’s just hard to be away.”

Carlos nods, “Of course. But I have no doubt things in the Kingdom are fine. As are the people.”

“Of course they are,” Buck says around a bite of smoked ham. “Why wouldn’t they be? It’s not as if the kingdom will fall apart without us.”

Eddie doesn’t like the chill that passes over him at the words, as if to say ‘yes, they very well could fall apart without them.’ It’s a silly thought that he quickly pushes away. He knows Christopher is in more than good hands with Carla. He just needs to relax and enjoy himself.

“I think it’s a good time for a walk,” Maddie says, getting to her feet with more grace than any of them could hope to have. “Sir Chimney, would you care to accompany me?”

“Of course,” Chimney nods and stands up, offering his arm to Maddie, who takes it with a smile. “It’ll do us some good to stretch our legs.”

Buck shakes his head as he watches them walk away, his lips pulled up into an amused smile. “They’re really not fooling anyone.”

Eddie laughs, “Not at all.”

Half the kingdom knows the pair are head over heels in love with each other. It’s been obvious since the day they met. Even the king himself knows. The only two who don’t seem to know it are Chimney and Maddie.

“I don’t know how two people can be so oblivious,” Buck says with a sigh. “It’s obvious they’re in love with each other.”

Eddie nods, “Obvious to everyone but them."

“I really am surrounded by oblivious idiots,” Carlos mutters.

“What?” Eddie asks, turning to look at him.

“Nothing,” Carlos says, shaking his head with a smile. “It really can be frustrating when you see two people who are clearly in love but have no idea.”

Eddie doesn’t like the look he’s giving him. He knows what it means, but he’s not about to discuss it in front of Buck. His eyes find the water again and he smiles and gets to his feet. This is his way out. 

He walks towards the water and kicks off his boots, followed by his socks. It’s only after he’s stripped off his shirt that he hears Buck calling to him in confusion. “What are you doing?”

Eddie throws a grin over his shoulder as he reaches for the ties of his trousers. “Going for a swim.”

“You could have at least brought a towel with you,” Carlos calls after him.

Eddie shrugs and jumps in, the cold water a welcome shock to him. It clears his head, washing away any tension and unease. He allows himself to stay under a little longer, enjoying the peace that comes with being under water.

He only pushes himself to the surface when he hears Buck calling his name. He brushes the hair back from his face and turns to where Buck is standing on the bank, hands on his hips. 

“Are you really sure that’s a good idea?” 

“Why wouldn’t it be?” Eddie asks him. “We’ve been riding for hours. It’s nice to cool off and wash off the grime.” When Buck continues to frown, Eddie smiles. “You could join me.”

“I can’t.”

“Why not?”

“Because I…” Buck trails off and looks to the sky for a moment before looking back to Eddie. “I can’t swim.”

“What?”

“You heard me,” Buck calls back. “I can’t swim.”

“How is that possible?” Eddie questions. “Surely someone taught you.”

“They tried,” Buck says. “But then I almost drowned and I’ve been afraid of water ever since.”

“You bathe,” Eddie points out.

“Big bodies of water,” Buck says, gesturing to the stream. “I can’t drown in my bath.”

“You’re not going to drown here either,” Eddie assures him, swimming closer. “It’s not even that deep. And I’ll be here to make sure nothing happens to you.”

Buck bites his lip, and Eddie can tell his resolve is waning. “What about our stuff?”

“I can watch everything,” Carlos tells him. “Go on. You might as well enjoy your time away from the castle.”

“Now you really don’t have an excuse,” Eddie teases. “Unless you just don’t want to swim with me.” Eddie swims backwards and grins at Buck. He doesn’t miss the way Buck’s eyes drift to his exposed chest and that sends a thrill through him. “Well?”

Buck rolls his eyes and kicks off his boots and socks, all of them winding up scattered along the bank. He yanks off his shirt, before moving his hands to his trousers. Eddie swallows at the sight of Buck’s exposed skin and has to tear his eyes away from where Buck’s hands are working on the ties of his trousers. “You’re an asshole,” Buck mutters. “If I drown, it’s your fault.”

It’s Eddie’s turn to roll his eyes. The banter is a welcome distraction. “You’re not going to drown. And if you’re that worried, I’ll hold you and help keep you afloat.”

He wasn’t thinking of what the reality of his offer means. Not until he has Buck wading towards him in the water, his eyes drifting warily around him, before landing on Eddie. “Well, are you going to put those strong arms of yours to use or not, Sir Eddie?”

Eddie swallows and opens his arms, his eyes not leaving Buck as he steps closer and into them. Eddie had expected him to turn around in Eddie’s hold. To place his back to Eddie’s chest at least. Instead Buck wraps his legs around Eddie’s waist and his arms around his neck and smiles. 

“This isn’t so bad.”

Eddie would agree, if the close proximity wasn’t currently causing his brain to lose the ability to fully function. He’s never been this close to Buck before. At least not in a way that’s felt so intimate. He’s only been able to imagine what it would be like to feel his skin. Now all he has to do is put his hand on his hips or his back and feel the way it glides smoothly over the strong muscle there.

“Eddie,” Buck whispers, his breath warm against his wet skin.

“Yes?”

“I thought we were supposed to be swimming.”

There’s a mischief in his eyes that has Eddie smiling and leaning closer. “I was giving you some time to relax.” 

He’s hit with the desire to close the space between them and kiss him. It’s not the first time he’s felt this way, and no doubt it won’t be the last. But it’s certainly the strongest so far. Only intensified by the way one of Buck’s hand has moved to his hair, his nails raking against his scalp.

“Buck,” he murmurs.

“Hmm?”

Words are lost on Eddie. He’s not sure he ever had anything to say besides the soft whisper of his name. That’s all that seems important. Their foreheads touch and Eddie sighs, mesmerized by the way Buck shivers in his arms and presses closer.

“Eddie.” His name is whispered softly. “Eddie I…”

“Evan?”

They spring apart, Buck flailing for a few long moments before he crashes under the water.

“Buck!” Eddie cries, diving under after him. He reaches out for him, feeling relieved when he manages to grab his arm, and swims them both to the surface. 

Buck gasps for air and looks around with wide eyes that eventually land on his sister. He makes his way to the shore and takes the towel she hands to him. “Maddie!”

Maddie raises an eyebrow at him, “Yes?”

“You could have caused him to drown,” Eddie chides. 

“Buck?” Maddie questions, looking between the two amused. “Really? You do know Buck is an excellent swimmer, don’t you?”

Eddie frowns and looks at Buck, not missing the slight pink on his cheeks. “Buck?”

Buck’s smile is embarrassed but he still manages to wink at Eddie. “Maybe I just wanted you to hold me.”

Eddie feels his own face heating up at the words and ducks his head. “You could have just said so.”

“You two,” Maddie sighs.

Buck mutters something to Maddie that has her scoffing and turning away, heading back towards the horses. It’s not until she’s well away that Buck turns his attention back to Eddie. “Well?”

“What?” Eddie says.

“Are you getting out?” Buck asks. “You’ll probably want to be dry before we have to get dressed.”

“I don’t have anything to dry off with,” Eddie reminds him, even as he wades towards the shore and steps out of the water.

He doesn’t miss the way Buck looks him over and licks his lips, before clearing his throat and holding out a towel. “Maddie brought two.”

It would be so easy to step closer, to test the waters a little more. Something tells him Buck wouldn’t mind. But Eddie holds himself back. He takes the towel and starts drying himself off, purposefully ignoring the way he can feel Buck’s gaze lingering on him.

It wouldn’t be right to do anything now. Not with the secrets he still carries, about himself and Christopher. Maybe one day a time will come when everything will be out in the open and he won’t have to hold himself back from Buck. Until then he has to be the bigger man and step away. 

Even if seeing the disappointment in Buck’s eyes kills him.

* * *

The next few days are as uneventful as the first. They ride until they reach the border for the next kingdom over and then turn around. That night they stop at a tavern a day’s ride outside the kingdom. Eddie knows they would have camped another night, but he can tell Buck and Maddie at least are missing their beds. He is too if he’s being honest. And there’s no reason they shouldn’t find a place to stay for the night.

Except when he comes to splitting up the rooms. Maddie gets a room of her own, and then Carlos immediately says he’s rooming with Chimney. He at least has the decency to look a little apologetic. “You snore.”

“I do not,” Eddie argues, affronted.

“How would you know?” Carlos asks him. “You’re asleep.”

“No one has ever complained before,” Eddie says, looking around at his companions. “And it’s not as if any of you are any better.” He looks at Maddie then. “Except for you, my lady.”

“It’s okay Sir Eddie,” Maddie says with a smile. “We all know Buck is the worst snorer among us.”

“Which is why you’re perfect roommates,” Carlos says, clapping him on the shoulder.

Buck, who would usually step in with a retort and never misses a chance to tease his sister, has remained oddly quiet. He looks down at the key in his hand with a frown.

“Good luck,” Maddie whispers to him on her way by. “I’ll see you all in the morning.”

Carlos and Chimney retire after her, leaving Eddie and Buck alone in the hall. Buck doesn’t say anything. He just heads for the stairs, leaving Eddie to watch him. Eddie swallows. Things have been tense with Buck ever since the day at the lake, but never this bad. 

Eddie is hit with the realization that he might not be pleased about having to share a room with him. Never one to force himself on anyone, he takes a step back towards the door. Buck turns then, his brow pinched as he frowns at him.

“Where are you going?”

“I can sleep with the horses,” Eddie tells him.

Buck’s face sours more than before. “Really? Are you that repulsed by the thought of sharing a room with me?” He shakes his head and holds up a hand before Eddie can speak. “No. Don’t answer. There’s no need for you to sleep in the cold tonight. I can promise you, I would never do anything to besmirch your honor _sir_.”

Eddie’s stomach drops. He’s never heard Buck speak to him like that. Or anyone. He’s angry, Eddie realizes. And all that anger is directed at him.

He follows Buck silently to the room, trying to figure out how he can fix this. He’d been trying to do right by him, and in doing so had hurt him.

“I’m sorry,” Eddie whispers, keeping his gaze on the floor. “Buck I…”

Buck sighs, “You don’t have to apologize.”

“But you’re angry with me,” Eddie says, looking up at him with a frown.

“I’m angry at myself,” Buck tells him. “You’re my best friend and I messed things up between us.”

“You haven’t,” Eddie assures him. “And I… my life is complicated, Buck. There are so many things you don’t know. And I wish I could tell you. I do. But now isn’t the time.”

“You don’t trust me?”

Eddie reaches for his hand before he can stop himself, but he needs him to understand. “Of course I do. More than anyone. But it’s not just me I’m worried about. I promise you, Evan, when the time is right I will tell you everything.”

Buck smiles then, one of Eddie’s favorite familiar smiles lighting up his face. “I’ll be here whenever you want to talk. As long as you know you can tell me anything.”

“Of course,” Eddie says, relief flooding through him. “I trust you.”

“I trust you too,” Buck says. He lays back on his bed and looks up at him. “And that trust doesn’t come easy.”

“I know,” Eddie whispers. “Nor does mine. But I promise you it’s not misplaced.”

“And yours isn’t with me,” Buck assures him.

“So you forgive me?” Eddie asks him. “That easily?”

“You’re my best friend,” Buck tells him. “I didn’t like this distance between us.”

“Neither did I.”

“Is it weird that I missed you even though you’ve always been right here?”

Eddie shakes his head, “No. I missed you too.”

Buck’s smile softens and he opens his arms. Eddie knows they’re toeing a dangerous line here, but he can’t stop himself from kicking off his boots and crawling into Buck’s arms. It’s not the first time they’ve slept like this, nor will it be the last.

It feels different tonight, however. The unspoken feelings lingering between them charging the air. Before it was easy to tell themselves it was a means of warmth. But there’s no chill in the room here. It’s already cozy and comfortable, made even more so by the safety they find in each other.

* * *

“You and my brother seem to be getting along better this morning,” Maddie comments and sets her horse at an easy pace alongside his.

“We talked,” Eddie tells her.

“I see, and did anything come of this talking?”

“We’re still friends, if that is what you’re implying,” Eddie says.

“Pity,” Maddie says. “I really don’t know what’s holding you back, Sir Eddie. It’s clear that you’re in love with him. And he, you.”

“The same way it’s clear that you and Sir Chimney are in love with each other?” Eddie says, glancing her way. 

Maddie smiles then, “Oh, much the same. The only difference is that we have acknowledged our feelings for one another.”

It’s a trap, Eddie knows. One he doesn’t feel like walking into you. “I’m happy for you.”

“Hmm I appreciate that,” Maddie says. “I would also appreciate you making my brother happy.”

She raises an eyebrow and Eddie sighs. “It’s not that simple.”

“Isn’t it?”

“No, it’s not. Believe me, if it were I’d…” He looks in Buck’s directions to find him watching them. He quickly averts his gaze when he realizes he’s been caught looking. Chimney says something to him and Buck replies, causing Chimney to laugh.

“You two truly are hopeless,” Maddie sighs.

Eddie ignores her and pretends to look around at the scenery. It’s all familiar to him. They’re approaching the city gates. It’s nothing that should necessarily fascinate him. Except...

“Something’s not right,” Carlos says, voice quiet as he looks around them.

Eddie nods. Everything is far too quiet. The streets are empty, where normally they’d be bustling with people going about their day.

“Where is everyone?” Buck questions.

“I don’t know,” Carlos says. “But I don’t like it.”

“Wait,” Eddie says, squinting into the distance. “Is that…? There’s someone there.”

And not just one person, but many. Now that Eddie looks he can see that while there aren’t people bustling around the streets, they are there. Carlos jumps from his horse and approaches one of the people, slumped over against the well. 

“Careful,” Eddie warns him.

Carlos presses two of his gloved fingers against their neck and frowns. “She’s alive.” He moves to the next person and does the same. “So is he. I think they all are.”

“What’s happened to them?” Maddie asks, looking around the courtyard, worry clearly etched across her face.

There’s one word playing through Eddie’s head, but he’s afraid to say it out loud. _Magic_. He could sense it when they walked through the gates, but he’d been distracted and hadn’t been able to place why until now.

“I need to get to the castle,” Buck says. “To my father.”

“Of course,” Eddie says. “Carlos and Chimney will go with you.”

“What about you?” 

“I’ll be there as soon as I can,” Eddie tells him, “I have to check on someone.”

He urges his horse forward, racing through the deserted streets towards his house. He needs to see Christopher. Needs to know he’s okay, and see just how far this has spread. Maybe whatever spell this is missed the town. He jumps off, barely remembering to tie the horse's reins to the post outside, before rushing through the door. 

Christopher is laying in his bed, with Carla slumped at the table. Eddie checks Carla first on his way to Christopher. Assured she’s alive, he goes to his son. The relief he feels at feeling the blood pulsing under his fingers has his knees buckling. He’s alive. Just like the others.

“What’s happened to you?” he whispers, running a hand through his son's hair. “God Chris, I’m so sorry I wasn’t here.”

Tears sting at his eyes at the thought of what Christopher must have been feeling when the course took over. Was he afraid? Did he ask for him? So many thoughts race across his mind, each one like a stab to his heart.

He stands up and looks around the room, eyes landing on the open book in front of Carla. He moves towards it, running his finger along the page, when he spots a piece of parchment gripped in her hand. He carefully pulls it free and examines the words. 

“ _Eddie, find the plant. It’s the only way.”_

He puts the note down and picks up the book, reading over the words on the page. Carla had figured it out before the spell had taken over then. And she’d used the little time she had to tell him how to fix it. 

A knock at the door has him jumping. He relaxes a bit when he hears Maddie’s voice on the other side. “Sir Eddie? Are you in there?”

“Yes,” he calls back to her. He straightens up and moves to open the door. Maddie’s standing there, along with Chimney. “Are things in the castle much the same?”

She nods, “I’m afraid so.” She looks behind him and gasps. “Is that… whose little boy is that?”

“Mine,” Eddie says. He steps back so that she and Chimney can come inside. “He’s my son.”

“Oh Eddie,” Maddie says softly, resting a hand on his arm as a look of understanding crosses her face. “I’m so sorry. You must be so worried.”

“I am,” Eddie says. “I… I can’t help but feel guilty. If I had been here…”

“You’d be in the same state he is,” Maddie interrupts. “But now you have a chance to save him. There has to be a way, doesn’t there?”

Eddie looks towards the book on the table. “I believe so. My friend Carla was looking into it before the spell took over. She’d found a way.”

“Oh then there is hope! What do we need to do?”

“There’s a plant,” Eddie tells them. “It’s in a kingdom a few days ride away. Loneyork. I know someone who might know where we can find it.”

“That’s good, isn’t it?”

“It is. If he agrees to help us.”

“Surely he will,” Maddie says.

Eddie hopes she’s right.

“The prince asked me to escort the lady to Ashtown, where Queen Athena is staying,” Chimney tells him.

“We can bring Christopher with us,” Maddie offers. “I know it won’t help with the spell, but it could give you some peace of mind while you go on your quest.”

“It truly would,” Eddie tells her. He hadn’t liked the thought of having to leave Christopher again. Especially like this. Knowing he’ll at least be somewhere safe eases his worries. “Thank you.”

Eddie gathers Christopher into his arms and puts him onto the horse in front of Chimney. “We’ll take care of him,” he assures Eddie.

Eddie has no doubt they will. That still doesn’t make this any easier. “I’m going to fix this,” Eddie whispers, running a hand through Christopher’s hair. “I promise.” He steps back and nods to Maddie and Chimney. “Be safe.”

“We will,” Chimney assures him. “And I’ll join you on the road after I get them both to safety.”

He watches as they ride away, only turning to go back inside when they’re out of view. He grabs the book off the table and looks down at Carla. He wishes she could have gone with the others, not liking the idea of leaving her here. Or anyone in the kingdom. But it’s the only way.

“I’ll fix this,” he tells her.

With that, he turns and heads for the door. He gets onto his horse and directs her towards the castle. Buck’s rushing down the steps, with Carlos behind him, when Eddie urges his horse to a stop. “Easy girl,” he says, stroking her mane. 

“Eddie!” Buck calls to him, stumbling and almost falling down the stairs. He’s only saved by Carlos grabbing his arm and keeping him upright. “Eddie, you’re okay.”

“I am,” Eddie says. “I saw Maddie and Chimney on their way out of town. They told me that everything inside the castle is the same.”

“It is,” Buck says, looking dejected. “I don’t understand. Why would someone want to hurt us like this? My father has never been less than kind to our people.”

“I don’t know,” Eddie says. “It’s hard to know the motives without knowing who did this.”

“We have to save them,” Buck says. “We have to. We were spared for a reason.”

“There is a way,” Eddie tells him, thinking about the book in his bag.

“Really? You know how to fix this?”

“I do,” Eddie says. “There’s a plant we have to find. But first, we’re going to need some help.”

“Of course,” Buck says. “But who?”

“An old friend,” Eddie says. His eyes drift to Carlos for a moment before moving back to Buck. “I met him on my journey here. He’s from the kingdom where the plant is said to grow.”

“So we find him, and then we can find the plant and fix this.”

Eddie nods, “Yes.”

“Do you have any idea where he could be?” Buck questions.

Eddie smiles, “I have a few ideas.”

Unfortunately, his ideas involve going from tavern to tavern hoping to find him, or that at least someone has seen him. Chimney finds them on their second day on the road, and assures them that everyone got to the town safely and was being looked after.

It’s early the next morning when they approach a tavern on the edge of the kingdom. There’s a commotion inside, and Eddie looks to his companions. “Stay here, and I’ll check inside to see what’s happening.”

“Are you sure?” Buck asks him.

Eddie nods, and rests his hand on the hilt of his sword, hoping he won’t need it. 

It’s chaos when he walks inside, men throwing punches as a crowd watches and jeers at them. It’s not the least bit surprising when he spots the man he’s looking for amongst the fighting.

“TK,” he calls, pushing his way through the bodies between them.

TK grins in his direction, and ducks the jug that flies at him. “Eddie!”

Eddie ducks as food and plates and cups of ale soar through the air, and finally reaches his friend, who is being pinned down by a surly looking man.

Eddie rolls his eyes and pulls the man off of him, “Of course you’d find yourself in trouble,” he mutters to TK and pulls him up.

“I have to keep everyone on their toes,” TK says, grinning around the room. “Isn’t that right, fellas?”

“You’re a menace,” one of the men snarls.

“And you’re no longer welcome here,” a stern looking woman tells him. “Out with you! Both of you!”

TK laughs and grabs Eddie by the arm, pulling him towards the door. He stumbles to a stop next to a horse and reaches for a jug of water. Eddie expects him to drink some, but instead he pours it on his head, and turns to Eddie. "How did you find me?"

"It wasn't easy,” Eddie tells him. “I've been to almost every tavern in Hartfyre."

"So have I."

Eddie shakes his head, lips twitching up into an amused smile. "You don't even drink."

"I go for the company, not the refreshments," TK says and winks. 

Eddie knows that's not quite true either. TK had told him all about his lost love when they first met, and had sworn to never love again. It’s all an act of his to keep his cover, no doubt.

"Yes well, you might have to put a hold on your little tour of the taverns in the kingdom," Eddie tells him. "I need your help."

"Ty?"

They both turn at the sound of Carlos's voice. The knight is making his way quickly towards them, a look of shock and relief on his face. He stops in front of TK and brings a shaking hand up to his face. "It is you, isn't it?"

TK nods, "It is."

"We thought you'd died with everyone else," Carlos whispers. "I got back to the kingdom in flames. And…"

TK swallows and looks away, "My father made me leave when they started sacking the city. When we knew it would fall."

"What's going on?" Buck asks, voice carefully low, but the others still hear him. 

"This is…"

Carlos's words are cut off by TK, whose expression has hardened. "It doesn't matter who I was. I'm just TK now. And you'd all be better off staying away."

"Like hell I will," Carlos says, an edge of anger in his voice. 

It's one that TK easily matches. "You need to. No one knows I'm alive, and it's better that way. You're safer away from me."

Carlos places both hands on TK's cheeks and ducks his head to hold his gaze when TK tries to look away. "I just got you back, Ty. I'm not losing you again."

"I'm not Ty anymore," TK mutters. 

"I don't give a damn what name you go by," Carlos tells him. "You're still the man I love."

Eddie feels as if he's intruding on a private moment, but trying to make an escape would only draw attention to himself and break it. And he needs Carlos to get TK to come around. 

"I love you too," TK whispers. "When the kingdom fell I was… I was glad you weren't there, because it meant you were safe. But I still wished you were with me."

"I'm here now," Carlos assures him. "And I'm not going anywhere without you again."

"Do we really have time for this?" Chimney questions. 

Eddie sighs. So much for not ruining the moment. 

"I'm sorry, but Chimney is right. We are in a bit of a hurry. And TK…"

"You need my help," TK finishes. "With what?"

"Most of our kingdom has fallen under a spell that has put them to sleep," Buck says. "We fear they might die if we don't get the plant we need."

"I'm sorry about what's happened to your kingdom," TK says. "But why do you need me?"

Buck looks at him expectantly. Eddie looks at TK in apology. "Because you're very familiar with where the plant is said to be located."

"Loneyork," TK says. He studies Eddie's face, gaze critical. "It's important to you we get this plant."

"Of course, the kingdom…"

TK shakes his head, "No. It's important to _you_. Why?"

"My father is one of the people who has fallen sick," Buck says. "Eddie vowed to help save him and the rest of the kingdom."

"No doubt his intentions are noble," TK says. "But it is more personal, isn't it?"

Eddie swallows, and nods firmly, looking TK head on. "Christopher."

A look of shock crosses TK's face before it's replaced by understanding. "Of course. We should get going then if we want to make good ground before dark."

"So you'll help us?" Buck questions. "Just like that?"

TK shrugs, "It's been a while since I've been on a good quest."

Eddie should be grateful that Buck waits until they're well on their way and riding alone behind the others before questioning Eddie. "Who is Christopher? Is he the little boy you know?"

Eddie nods, "He is."

"And he's important?"

"Yes," Eddie says. "He's my son. He's… he's the only family I have left. I can't lose him."

A gloved hand rests on his arm. "We'll save him, Eddie. I promise you that."

Eddie ducks his head. "Thank you."

"Why didn't you tell me you have a son?" Buck questions. "All this time I've known you and you never once said anything."

"At first I wasn't sure if I could trust you," Eddie admits. "We'd just gotten to the kingdom, and had recently lost his mother. My first priority is and will always be to keep him safe."

Buck nods in understanding. "Of course it is."

"But I failed," Eddie whispers. "When he needed me, I wasn't there. And…" He looks away, not wanting Buck to see how close he is to tears. "I can't lose him, Buck."

"We'll save him," Buck says firmly. "We'll save all of them."

Eddie wants to believe him. He _has_ to. 

"Buck if something happens to me out here…"

"Don't talk like that," Buck cuts in. "You're going to be fine, Eddie."

"But if I'm not, I need to know Christopher is going to be okay."

Buck meets his gaze and holds it, face more serious than Eddie can remember seeing it. "I promise you, Christopher is going to be taken care of."

"Thank you."

“So,” Buck says. “Is that the secret you’ve been keeping from me?”

 _One of them_ , Eddie thinks. Outwardly he smiles, “They’re not secrets if I tell you.”

“So it is then,” Buck says, nodding his head. 

“Believe what you want.”

“One day I will unravel you, Eddie Diaz,” Buck tells him.

Eddie doesn’t admit that he already is.


	3. Chapter 3

Eddie knows they’re getting close to Loneyork when the air around them starts to shift. The sun is covered by clouds, giving the sky a darkness not usually seen in the middle of the day. There’s also a lingering smell of smoke in the air, along with something else he doesn’t want to think about. The earth is blackened, and the trees, at least what’s left of them, dead or dying.

TK’s face is grim as they head towards the castle. It was beautiful once, Eddie knows. He’d visited the kingdom when he was a boy and had been amazed by the size of it. Now it’s barely recognizable, the parts that haven’t been destroyed in shambles.

“I always knew it would be hard to see it like this,” TK says. “But it’s even worse than I ever imagined it to be.”

“I’m sorry,” Eddie says. “If there was a way to avoid bringing you back here, I would.”

“I know,” TK says, giving him a tight smile. “It’s probably best that I see it. As hard as it is, maybe seeing that my kingdom truly has been destroyed will help me.”

Eddie hopes that’s true, for his sake.

“Do you know where we’ll find the caffeine?” Eddie asks him.

“So that’s what you’re looking for,” TK says, lips lifting in amusement. “The magical plant said to have abilities to keep people awake or…”

“Wake them from sleeping curses,” Carlos finishes.

“Yes,” Eddie says. “My friend found the spell needed to break the curse, and it’s the main ingredient we need.”

TK nods, “I know where you’ll find it. There was a garden in the woods behind the castle. If it’s still there, that’s where you’ll find it.”

Eddie looks around at the scorched earth, his stomach twisting uneasily. Hopefully the garden was spared this fate. Otherwise he’s not sure what they’ll do.

Carlos moves his horse up to ride alongside TK as they make their way through the kingdom, and Eddie falls back to give them space. This was their home. If anyone can understand what TK must be feeling, it’s Carlos, and vice versa.

“I can’t imagine what they must be feeling,” Buck says, voice quiet. “TK lost his father here. And I just keep thinking about my dad back at the castle, and what will happen to him and everyone else if we can’t find the plant and save them.”

“We will,” Eddie tries to assure him. He needs that assurance as much as Buck. “We’re going to save your dad, and Christopher, and everyone else.”

No matter what it takes. Eddie very well knows what the cost could be. He’s going to have to reveal his powers in order to save everyone. There’s no telling what that could mean for him. All he can hope is that Christopher is spared should something happen to him.

He wonders if that was what must have been going through King Owen’s mind when he urged TK to flee the kingdom. His thought only of his son's safety and not his own. 

Is that the real reason King Bobby had first asked them to leave? Had he seen a danger that they hadn’t been aware of? 

There’s no real way of knowing, of course. It’s yet another piece they’re missing. 

“It’s just over this hill,” TK calls back to them. He comes to a stop at the top, Carlos alongside him. “You three might want to get up here and see this.”

Eddie urges his horse up the hill, Buck and Chimney doing the same. The sight before them has Eddie gasping.

“How is this possible?” Eddie murmurs, looking out at the land before them in wonderment. 

Where the ground beneath them is scorched and dead, the land on the other side is lush and green, with swirls of blue and purple and yellow. It’s _alive_ , as if it’s somehow been spared from the destruction the rest of the kingdom was dealt. It’s beautiful.

“I don’t know,” TK says, looking just as shocked as the rest of them. There’s also a sadness in his eyes, different from before. How hard it must be to see this part of his kingdom spared when the rest is gone. 

Eddie jumps his horse and hands the reins to Chimney. “Eddie be careful,” Buck calls after him.

Eddie takes a step careful forward onto the grass and then another. The air around him buzzes as the branches on the trees sway in the gentle breeze. He’d been right in thinking this place alive before. That’s the only way to describe it. 

It’s magic, he knows, but not the kind he sensed in Hartfyre. This is pure and familiar. It calls to him and beckons him forward. He hasn’t felt this kind of magic in years. Most the land he’s traveled has been void of it, as if it’s been chased away by the humans that have settled there. But this is different. It’s untouched, not just by the destruction that killed the rest of the kingdom, but by people too. No one lives here. Only the creatures that inhabit the place, and he knows most of them hold some kind of magic themselves. 

“Eddie,” Buck calls again.

Eddie turns to him with a smile, “It’s okay. Nothing can hurt us here.”

“How can you be so sure?” Chimney asks.

“I just know,” Eddie tells them. “I can’t explain it, but I _feel_ it. This place wants me here.”

“And that doesn’t scare you?” Buck questions.

“Not at all,” Eddie responds. “I feel at home here.” He turns back to them, eyes finding Buck’s, and holds at his hand. “Come.” When Buck hesitates, he gives him a smile he hopes is reassuring. “It’s safe, Buck. Don’t you trust me?”

“With my life,” Buck says. He gets off his horse and ties the reins to a tree nearby. “You should stay here,” he says to the others.

“I’m coming,” TK says, his tone leaving no room for argument. “You brought me back here because you needed my help finding the plant. I’m going to see this through.”

Eddie nods, “Alright. Carlos, you stay with Chimney. If we’re not back when the sun starts to set, take the horses and go to the nearest town. We’ll find you.”

“We can’t just leave you,” Carlos argues.

“You can,” TK says and gets down from his horse. Carlos takes the reins from him. “We’ll be fine. I promise. And you know I don’t make promises I can’t keep.”

Carlos’ face remains grim, but he nods. “As you wish.”

Buck stands on the edge of the border between the dead land and the thriving, his gaze on Eddie. Eddie takes a step towards him, hand still outstretched. Buck’s gaze doesn’t leave his as he reaches out and places his hand in Eddie’s and allows him to pull him across the invisible border. 

Buck gasps and looks around them, eyes wide. Eddie can’t imagine what he must be feeling. Eddie knows how intense it is for him, and he has magic running through his veins. Buck, as far as he knows, doesn’t have that same connection to magic. 

“What do you feel?” Eddie asks him.

Buck’s eyes meet his again, and they almost seem to glow. “Alive,” Buck whispers. “It’s… I can’t explain it. Everything seems to be humming. Oh Eddie, it’s beautiful. I’ve never felt anything like it. It’s magic, isn’t it?”

Eddie smiles and squeezes his hand. “It is. This place is one of the few that hasn’t been touched by humans.”

“Oh.”

“It doesn’t frighten you?”

“Not at all,” Buck says, unmistakable awe in his voice. “It’s wonderful.”

Hope crawls it’s way into Eddie’s chest. He steps closer, the magic in the air once again lighting a path for him, this time to Buck. Buck, who is brave and wonderful and seems alight with a magic of his own. The pull towards him had been strong before, but now it’s almost impossible to ignore.

 _Kiss him_ , the air seems to sing. _Follow your heart and kiss him._

“Buck,” Eddie murmurs. He reaches his hand up and brushes his fingers across the birthmark across his brow. Buck’s lashes flutter down against his cheeks, but his eyes remain open. Everything else falls away. All his fears and worries. All the reasons for him not to do this. Everything but Buck and the magic surrounding them. The way he feels at this moment.

He leans in, resting his forehead against Buck’s, aware of every place their bodies are touching. It’s as if a fire has been lit beneath his skin and the only way to ease the flame is by touching Buck. _Kissing_ him. He’s so close now. All he has to do is lean up, close those few remaining inches between them. Their noses brush, and Eddie can almost feel Buck’s whisper of his name against his lips as leans in closer and closer...

A crash nearby has him jumping back, his hand going to the sword on his hip. Then his eyes land on TK, who is stumbling to his feet and spinning around to face them, a sheepish smile on his face. “Sorry! I was going to try and find the plant while you two were… busy.”

“Then he tripped over a root,” Carlos says, amusement clear in his voice.

“I didn’t trip,” TK mutters. “The root tripped me.”

“Maybe you offended it,” Carlos suggests.

“I did no such thing,” TK says, glaring down at the root in question. It’s moving, seeming to slither along the ground, back towards the trees.

Eddie sighs and drops his hand, “Maybe it didn’t want you going alone.”

“It had no issue with _you_ going,” TK says.

“That’s different,” Eddie says, hoping he doesn’t have to explain how. Now isn’t the time. “We should get going.”

He sets off towards the trees, knowing Buck and TK will follow. It’s not long before Buck catches up to him, easily matching the pace he sets along the path. “You feel a connection to this place.”

“I do,” Eddie says, he pushes a low hanging branch out of the way and allows Buck to pass through before following behind him.

“You could have held it for me,” TK grumbles. “Especially since this place hates me.”

Eddie laughs, “It doesn’t hate you.”

“Sure it doesn’t.”

“You just need to embrace it,” Buck tells him. He laughs when a branch comes out and brushes across his cheek. “See?”

“Just take a deep breath and calm yourself,” Eddie suggests. “It can sense your anxiety.” Eddie turns his attention back to Buck and smiles when he sees him walking with a flutter of butterflies on him. “You’ve seemed completely at ease since you got here.”

“You’ve helped with that,” Buck says, grinning at him. “I saw how at peace you were here and knew there couldn’t be a threat. Plus, like I said before this place feels alive. I wish more places felt like this.”

“They used to,” Eddie says. He’s hit by a wave of sadness that he knows isn’t completely his own. “But then more and more people moved onto the lands and the magic was chased out or slowly dwindled as people either forgot about it or grew fearful of it.”

“I’m sorry that happened,” Buck says, the sadness in his voice genuine. “It wasn’t just nature though, was it? There were magical beings, too? Elves and fairies and dragons?”

“No one has seen a dragon in hundreds of years,” Eddie says. “Or any other magical being. Though I’m sure they’re out there somewhere.”

“Are they here?” Buck asks, looking around the dense forest.

Before Eddie can answer, another voice sounds through the trees. “We are.”

“Great, the trees are talking now,” TK says.

“Not the trees,” the voice says again. “But they do have their own way of speaking, as you’ve well figured out Tyler Kennedy Strand.”

“How do you know my name?” TK asks, looking around them warily. “Show yourself.”

“In due time. You’re almost where you need to be. All of you.”

“What does that mean?” TK asks. “Hello?”

“I thought you’d been here before?” Eddie asks him, more amused than anything at his friends behavior.

“I may have umm…”

“Lied?” Buck asks.

“Not lied, but over elaborated on my knowledge of the forest,” TK says. “I know where the forest is, that’s not a lie, and have a general idea of where the plant is but not specific.”

“Why didn’t you just tell us that?” Eddie asks.

“I know how important it is that you find the caffeine,” TK says. “I didn’t want to let you down.”

“But now we’re in here and have no idea where we’re going,” Buck says.

“That’s not true,” Eddie says. He nods his head to the path in front of them, now glowing a deep, glittering gold. 

He once again feels a pull from the magic surrounding them, urging him forward, as if to say _come_.

“It’s this way,” Eddie says. He takes Buck’s hand and pulls him along with him. “Come on. You as well, TK.”

“I don’t see why you’re in charge here,” TK comments.

“Because he’s the most capable among us,” Buck says. “I trust him with my life, and this place trusts him as well. Which is more than either of us can say.”

Eddie smiles and squeezes his hand, “It trusts you, Buck. And it would be a lot more trustworthy of you, TK, if you would allow yourself to trust in it.”

TK takes a deep breath, “Okay. Lead the way.”

They follow the path through the forest, the trees seeming to get less dense as they go. “Do you hear that?” Buck whispers.

Eddie tilts his head, taking in the noises around them. Until now it had mostly been the breeze and birds chirping, but now another noise joins them. Water.

Eddie nods, “It sounds like a stream or…”

“A waterfall,” Buck says, pointing towards the break in the trees. He drops Eddie’s hand and starts stumbling forward before Eddie can stop him. “Come on!”

Eddie pushes his way through the trees after Buck, and comes to a stop at the edge of a deep pool of water. There’s a waterfall pouring over the edge of a cliff in front of them. It’s unlike any waterfall Eddie has ever seen before, the water a mixture of blues and purples and greens. 

“Wow,” TK says, coming to a stop beside him. “This is…”

“Amazing,” Buck finishes.

“We’re glad you think so,” the voice from before says. Eddie tries not to gape when a man steps out from behind the waterfall. He’s short and fair skinned, and wearing only a skirt made of leaves. But that’s not the most shocking thing about him. His ears are pointed and his eyes are a bright purple. 

Buck nudges him with his elbow, “Eddie it’s an elf!”

“My name is Josh, and yes, I am an elf,” he says. “One of the last of my kind.”

“But there are more of you?” Eddie asks him. 

Josh nods and holds out his hand. Another man steps out, his features just as striking as Josh’s. He has the same pointed ears and purple eyes, but his skin is tan and eyes hooded. His eyes land almost immediately on Eddie and he smiles. 

“Hello Sir Eddie, I am Albert.”

Eddie’s not surprised he knows who he is, considering they’d known TK’s full name before.

“It is a pleasure to make both your acquaintance,” Eddie says. “We’re here for…”

“We know why you’re here Edmundo Diaz,” Josh says. “You seek our caffeine.”

“We do,” Buck says. “Our kingdom has fallen under a curse, and the caffeine is the only way to wake our people.”

“We know who you are and what you seek as well, Prince Evan,” Josh says. 

“Will you help us find it?”

“No,” Josh says, and Eddie’s stomach drops. If they won’t help them and guard the plant, how are they supposed to get to it? This is their only chance of saving the kingdom. “We will help Sir Eddie.”

“Me?” Eddie questions. “Why me?”

“You know why,” Josh says. “You can feel it.”

“What do you want from him?” Buck asks. Eddie tries not to smile when he moves to stand in front of Eddie.

“Conversation,” Albert says, the smile not leaving his face. “It’s been so long since my partner and I have had someone around to talk with.”

“Done,” Eddie says.

“Eddie.” Buck turns to him, worry etched across his face. “Are you sure?”

“They just want to talk, Buck,” Eddie says. “I can at least give them that.”

“They say that’s all they want,” TK says. “But how do you know they won’t slit your throat as soon as we leave you alone?”

“Elves can’t lie,” Buck says. “It’s against their code.”

“And there would be no point in killing me,” Eddie says. He moves his hands to remove his belt and sword and hands them to Buck. “As a sign of good faith.”

“One that is not necessary,” Josh says. “But appreciated all the same.”

“Eddie,” Buck says. There’s an emotion in his eyes that Eddie’s afraid to name, especially now. He takes Eddie’s face in his hands and bites his lip. “Be careful.”

Eddie allows himself a moment to lean into Buck’s gentle touch, before stepping back. “I’ll meet you by the horses.”

“Eddie…”

“Come on,” TK says, putting a hand on Buck’s arm.

“Look after him,” Eddie says, words directed towards TK.

“You look after yourself,” TK tells him. “I don’t need to lose anyone else.”

“No one shall be lost today,” Albert says. “Have faith in that. And tell my brother Howie I say hello.”

“Howie?” Buck says. “Chimney has a brother?”

“He does,” Albert says. “I imagine it will come as quite a shock to him as well.”

Eddie turns to look at Buck, only to find him gone. TK as well. He frowns and looks back to where Josh and Albert are standing. “Where are they?”

“Still there,” Josh says. “But you can’t see them, just as they can’t see us.”

“Everything you say here, will remain here Sir Eddie,” Albert tells him. “Now come.”

Eddie knows he should feel uneasy about following the pair behind a waterfall, but he doesn’t. He feels the same sense of rightness he did when he stepped onto the land here. A sense of belonging. He attributes that to the magic of this place. It’s a part of him, of course he would feel at peace here.

As he steps towards the waterfall, he has a moment to think of Buck and then the water washes over him.

* * *

Eddie expects to come out the other side soaked and shivering, but that’s not the case. Instead he emerges dry into a surprisingly warm and cozy cave. There are even chairs and tables, with intricate carvings in the legs.

“Do you like them?” Josh asks. “I’ve made them all myself.”

“They are beautiful pieces,” Eddie says.

“Maybe I can make you some as a house warming present,” Josh offers.

“You don’t have to do that,” Eddie says, taking the seat Albert directs him too, along with a sweet smelling drink. “I don’t exactly have room in my house.”

“But you will,” Josh says.

“Now now,” Albert says, sitting on the edge of Josh’s seat, half in his lap. “Let’s not tease him.”

“Why is it you wanted to speak with me?” Eddie asks them.

“You know why,” Josh says. “You’re connected to this place, Edmundo. In a way that none of your friends could ever be. Save for maybe your son.”

Eddie tenses, “You leave Christopher out of this.”

Josh raises his hands in a placating manner, “I meant no harm.”

“How do you know so much about us?” Eddie asks them.

“We have the ability to see things here,” Albert tells him. “Things you might not see so clearly with the humans.”

“The magic allows us to look when we want,” Josh says. “We try not to look too often, of course. Others have and lost themselves because of it. We only allow ourselves glimpses to get the necessary information.”

“And information on me and my friends is necessary?”

“Yes, because we knew you would be coming,” Josh says. “It’s important to know who exactly is going to be stepping foot into our forest. We must protect it, you understand. Most humans are too afraid to venture farther than the border. But not you, or that lovely prince of yours. He’s different than most humans. There’s still a sense of wonder in him.”

“But is that enough to keep you out there?” Albert muses.

“What do you mean?”

“You could have a home here,” Josh says. “With us. You and your son. It’s safe here. We could provide anything you could ever need.”

The offer is tempting, but Eddie knows it’s not strictly true. It wouldn’t be everything he needs. His friends wouldn’t be here. _Buck_ wouldn’t. “I appreciate the offer, but I have a home.”

“Of course,” Albert says.

“But the offer will always be on the table should you wish to accept,” Josh adds. 

“And you’re always welcome to come visit. You and your son.”

“And that handsome prince of yours,” Josh says with a smirk.

“He’s not mine,” Eddie says, trying not to squirm under their gaze.

Josh laughs and leans back against Albert, “Oh but he is.”

“Is there anything else you need from me?” Eddie asks them. He’s not trying to be rude, but the sooner he gets the caffeine, the sooner he can be on his way back to Hartfyre, and his son. “Or can you lead me to the caffeine?”

“I think we’re more than satisfied with you, Sir Eddie,” Albert says. He nods his head to Josh, who stands and moves towards the back wall. 

He runs his hand along it and it starts to glow, first green, then a bright gold. Eddie gasps when the wall seems to disappear and garden appears in front of them. Josh reaches out and plucks a flower from a nearby bush and steps back. The garden disappears, once again replaced by the cave wall.

He’s seen his fair share of magic in his life, but this place is full of wonders he never even thought to imagine. It truly is tempting to stay here and get to know it better. He knows once it’s all over he’ll have to bring Christopher here. He’ll love it. Maybe it’ll help him hone his own skills.

“Here is what you seek.” Josh holds the plant out to Eddie, who takes it carefully into his hands. “It shouldn’t matter if it gets a little worn in your journey. As long as you have it on you, and say the spell, the curse should be broken.”

“And what of the ones that cast it?” Eddie asks. “Should we be worried?”

Albert and Josh share a look, before Josh speaks again. “They won’t bother you again, you can be sure of that.”

“How?”

“Magic is rare these days, as you know. Humans aren’t as trusting of it, if they believe in it at all. We don’t take kindly to those that wish to stray away from its purity and darken it.”

“We didn’t hurt them,” Albert assures him. “We just made sure they wouldn’t use magic for bad again.”

Eddie’s not sure what that means, or how they even got to the ones that cursed his kingdom. Something tells him he’s better off not knowing. At least for now.

“Good luck on your journey Sir Eddie,” Albert tells him. “We wish you well.”

“Thank you,” Eddie says. “Truly. I don’t know how I can ever repay you for this.”

“There is no need,” Josh tells him. “Only the purest of men have been able to get through our tests and get to the garden. But it’s been almost a hundred years since the last time someone accomplished what you have.”

“You heart, and honor,” Albert tells him. “You should be proud.”

“Now go. I imagine your friends are growing anxious waiting,” Josh says, smiling knowingly.

Eddie nods and turns to go, making it to the edge of the cave before he turns back. When he does, however, the cave is empty. Eddie smiles to himself and makes his way back through the waterfall, once again coming out the other side completely dry, and towards where he left Buck and TK. 

They’re not where he left them, but he wasn’t expecting them to be. He just has to hope they were able to find their way out of here and back to the horses. His path is once again laid out before him with a glowing light. Which he’s grateful for, especially with the sun starting to set around him. The last thing he wants is to get lost in here at night.

He’s barely made it out of the forest when there’s a cry of his name and a body comes barreling into him, almost knocking him over. He chuckles and raises his arms to wrap around Buck. “Easy.”

“I was worried,” Buck whispers.

“I’m fine,” Eddie assures him. “And, I have this.” He pulls back with a smile and holds up the plant.

Buck’s mouth falls open and he looks from the plant in Eddie’s hands to his face, “The caffeine?”

Eddie nods, “This is it.”

“We can save the kingdom,” Buck says, a wide grin spreading across his face. He throws his arms around Eddie’s neck and hugs him tightly. “You did it. You’ve saved us.”

Eddie allows himself a moment to sink into Buck’s arms. As relieved as he is to have the plant, he knows what comes next. He’s going to save the kingdom, but in doing so he’s going to have to reveal his magic to Buck and the others.

Nothing will be the same after this.


	4. Chapter 4

They stop at the village on their way back to the castle. Buck says it’s to give news to Maddie and Athena, but from the look he gives him, he knows it’s for his benefit as well. 

He spots Maddie as they’re riding down the nearly deserted street and urges his horse towards her. He’s off in an instant, handing off the reins to TK, and rushing towards her. “Christopher?”

“He’s inside,” Maddie tells him, and nods her head to the house behind her.

Eddie thanks her and moves towards the door. It’s half open, so he pushes it the rest of the way and steps inside. For a moment the room seems empty, but then he sees the bed in the far side of the room, and Christopher’s sleeping form on it.

He tells himself he’s just sleeping. That makes it easier than thinking of the curse. He sits down beside Christopher and raises a hand to brush through his hair. “I’m not sure if you can hear me, Chris, but I’m here. We found the plant. I’m going to fix this. You’re going to be okay.”

“That’s certainly a relief to hear,” a familiar voice says, startling him.

He stands up and turns to the other corner of the room. Queen Athena is seated in a chair by the window. “Your Majesty.”

She smiles and gets to her feet, “You can relax, Sir Eddie. I think we’re past formalities here. You were saying you found the plant you need to break the curse?”

“I did,” Eddie tells her. “We did. We stopped here on the way to the kingdom to inform you and the princess.”

“And to see your son, I imagine,” Athena says. “I can’t blame you for that. I’m grateful May and Harry were with me when the curse hit. I can’t imagine what you must be feeling.”

Eddie nods and looks away, “I should have been with him.”

“You can’t be with him all the time,” she says. “I learned that a long time ago. Things are going to happen that are out of your control. What matters is how you handle it. It seems to me, you’ve managed to carry on and find a way to save your son and the kingdom. I’d say you’re doing a good job.”

“Thank you.”

“Eddie?” Buck calls. He peeks his head inside and smiles when he sees Athena. “Athena. We’re ready to keep riding, if you are?”

“I am,” Eddie tells him. He turns to Christopher and bites his lip. “I’m bringing Christopher with us. I need him within the city walls when we break the spell.”

“Of course,” Buck says. “Do you need help?”

“I can manage.” Eddie bends down and scoops Christopher up in his arms. He carries him out of the house and to his horse. He’s debating the best way to get them both on safely when Buck steps up to him.

“Let me take him while you get on,” Buck offers.

Eddie hesitates a moment before nodding. He carefully hands Christopher over to Buck and turns to get on his horse. Once he’s settled he looks down at Buck and Christopher and freezes. Buck is smiling down at Christopher, his face softer than Eddie can ever remember seeing it.

“I’m ready,” Eddie says, voice quiet, but it gets Buck’s attention.

Buck nods and raises his arms, keeping a careful hold on Christopher until Eddie has him and is able to get him settled in front of him.

He opens his mouth to thank him when a surprised shout startles him, “Tyler!”

TK turns at the cry of his name, a look of shock and awe on his features as he stares at the man running towards him. “Dad?”

The man, who Eddie now recognizes as King Owen Strand, pulls TK into his arms. TK clutches him tightly, his hands fisting in his shirt, as he tears spill down his cheeks. He pulls back after a moment and looks at his dad. “I don’t understand. You died, or that’s what they told me.”

“It was for your own safety,” Owen says. “I needed to hide until things were safe. I always planned to find you, but you’re apparently pretty good at hiding yourself.”

“So you’ve been here this whole time?”

Owen nods, “I have. With King Bobby’s permission, of course.”

TK turns to Buck who shrugs, “I didn’t know.”

“I did,” Athena says. “That’s the reason behind our visit. Bobby wanted us to check on Owen and make sure things were as they should be.”

“I guess this is the day of finding long lost family members,” Chimney says. He hasn’t said much about finding out he has an elf brother until now.

“It must be,” Carlos says.

“I’m glad to see you two found each other again,” Owen says, looking between Carlos and TK with a smile.

“It took a few years but we finally did,” TK says. “We have a lot of lost time to make up for. All of us.”

“So I take it you’ll be staying here,” Eddie guesses.

TK nods, “I got you where you needed.”

“That’s debatable.”

“Now I need to be with my family,” TK continues as if Eddie hadn’t spoken.

“Of course,” Buck says. “You’re both always welcome to visit the castle whenever you like.”

Eddie looks to Carlos. “I’m just sorry we’ll be down a good knight.”

“You’ll be fine without me,” Carlos tells him. “You have everything you need in the city.”

“Speaking of the city, we really do need to go,” Buck says.

“Of course,” TK says. “You have a curse to break.”

“I’m still not certain how we’re supposed to do that thought.”

Eddie looks to his bag, where the spell book is resting, and feels a weight form in his gut. “This last part is up to me.”

He debates bringing Christopher into the castle with him, but ultimately decides against it. If this goes wrong somehow, he needs him to be away from it all and with Carla. He’ll be safer there. He leaves a note for her, saying only two words he knows she’ll understand.

Protect him.

“Something’s not right,” Buck says, looking ahead of them.

And he’s right. There’s a line of people standing in front of the castle steps. All in hooded cloaks. They’re still, but Eddie isn’t fooled. He knows these aren’t normal people. He can feel the magic in the air. Dark magic.

“I don’t think they want us to break the spell,” Eddie says, looking over at Buck. Josh had said they'd taken care of the ones that cast the curse, but apparently more had come in their place.

“Unfortunately for them I am quite determined to get my father back and save my people,” Buck says, hand falling to his sword.

“As am I,” Eddie says, mirroring the movement. He turns to Chimney. “Get the queen and princess inside. We’ll be right behind you.”

“I can’t leave you to fight them alone,” Chimney argues.

“And neither shall I,” Athena says. 

“But…”

“We’re just as capable of fighting as you are, Sir Eddie,” Maddie tells him. 

Eddie has no doubt. Both Maddie and Athena are fierce in their own right. “It couldn’t hurt to have back up,” Eddie tells Buck.

“Fine, but all of you be careful,” Buck says, looking at each of them in turn. His eyes linger on Eddie. “All of you.”

Eddie nods, “And you.”

That gets a grin out of Buck, “I’m always careful.”

They all jump from their horses and grab their swords, standing in a line in front of the sorcerer’s. “You shall not pass,” a deep, booming voice says, seeming to surround them.

“I think we will,” Buck says. “This is our kingdom, and we’re not going to let you harm anyone else here.”

“Then you shall perish just as the others will,” the voice says.

“No one is dying here tonight,” Eddie tells them. “Save maybe you if you choose to get in our way.”

In reply, swords fall from the sleeves of their cloaks. Eddie’s not sure if he’s relieved or not that they’re choosing to fight with them instead of their magic. 

“You ready?” Buck asks them.

“No,” Maddie says. “But I’m going to do whatever it takes to save our people.”

“As am I,” Athena replies. 

“We all are,” Eddie says.

Eddie’s not sure who moves first, but suddenly the courtyard is a flurry of chaos. They fight side by side, swords clanging against their enemies. Every so often Eddie throws a little bit of magic towards them. Especially when he sees them attempting to use their own against the others. They all hold their own well. 

Especially Buck. Eddie has always known he was a skilled fighter, but something about seeing him in battle, witnessing his strength and ferocity up close, is awe inspiring. He’s every inch a warrior and prince. 

“Eddie!” Buck cries.

Eddie turns in time to see one of the sorcerer’s jumping towards him, sword raised, prepared to strike. He raises his own sword, mutters a spell under his breath, and drives it forward into their chest. There’s a gasp as the cloak and body under it bursts into flames. Around them the other sorcerer’s do the same.

“What’s happening?” Maddie asks, looking around at the burning bodies in confusion.

“I’m not sure,” Buck says, brow furrowed. “But we don’t have time to think about it. We need to get inside.”

“I’ll meet you there,” Eddie tells them. “I have to get something.”

“Eddie…”

“Go!” Buck says, urging him forward. “I’ll be right behind you.”

Buck hesitates on the steps, only moving when Maddie grabs his arm and pulls him along with her. Eddie turns, eyes scanning the courtyard, before landing on his horse. He runs to her, relieved to find the bag still attached. Inside it is the book and the flower.

He grabs them both and runs past the still burning bodies up the castle steps and inside. Buck is standing in the throne room with Maddie, Chimney, and Athena when he enters. Maddie and Buck are hanging back by the doors, while Athena sits by her husband, holding his hand. 

“Do you have everything you need?” Maddie asks him.

Eddie nods, “I do. I just need space. And,” he turns to Buck, “please don’t hate me for this.”

“Hate you?” Buck questions. “Why would I hate you?”

A look of understanding crosses Maddie’s face as Eddie pulls out the book and places it on the table next to him, along with the plant. “Buck, we should give Eddie some space.”

“No, I need to understand what’s going on. How are we breaking the spell with the plant? Do we need someone with magic?”

“No,” Eddie tells him. He gives him a grim smile. “You have one. Now get back."

Eddie raises his hands, directing them towards the ceiling. He draws on the magic, both inside him and in the earth, urging it to do his bidding. He hears Buck gasp but ignores him. He needs his focus now if this is going to work.

He watches as the plant in his hand turns to a fine powder and he pushes it away from him, spreading it through the castle, into the streets, and through the town. He keeps at it until he feels the darkness surrounding the kingdom snap. He sucks in a deep breath and falls back against the wall. 

He hopes that was enough. Surely, it was. The air already feels different. He needs to check on the others. Check on Christopher.

Before he can make even a step away from the wall a body is crashing into his. Buck is there, taking his face into his hands and looking at him in awe. “Eddie.”

Eddie opens his mouth, but the words don’t come. Instead he finds himself being pressed back against the wall as Buck lips find his, and he kisses him with an intensity that leaves Eddie feeling dizzy. Eddie acts quickly, his hand coming up to rest on the back of Buck’s head and pull him closer. His head is echoing out a chorus of _finally_. 

This is happening. Buck saw him use magic and he still wants him. 

“I love you so much,” Buck mumbles against his lips. “So much.”

Eddie blinks in surprise. Of all the things he expected Buck to say to him right now that hadn’t been it. But it still eases something in Eddie. There’s a rightness to it all. “I love you too, Evan.”

“I can’t believe you kept this from me though,” Buck tells him, attempting to look stern. “Did it ever occur to you that you should tell me, your best friend, that you have magic?”

“Of course it did,” Eddie says. “I was just waiting for the right time. And…”

“And what?”

“Buck, you might be accepting of magic, but there is still a law against using magic in the kingdom,” Eddie tells him. “I know it’s not exactly acted upon, but it exists.”

“Well then we’ll just have to do something about that, won’t we?”

They both turn at the sound of Bobby’s voice behind them. He’s sitting on his throne, an eyebrow raised as he watches them. 

“Your highness,” Eddie attempts to bow, but it’s hard with Buck still pressed so close. 

Something that clearly causes the king amusement. “Please. If anyone should be bowing it’s me to you. You just saved the kingdom, after all.”

“I had help,” Eddie tells him. “I never would have found the plant we needed if not for the others.”

“Take the thanks when it’s given, son,” Bobby tells him. “Now about this law…”

Eddie really wants to listen. He knows it’s an important conversation to have. But he knows there’s someplace else he needs to be.

“I don’t want to cause offense, sire,” Eddie says. “But there is someone I need to get to.”

“Christopher,” Buck guesses.

Eddie nods, “He needs me.” He turns his attention back to the king. “Christopher is my son. He’s eight years old. He’s the only family I have.”

“Of course you should go to him,” Bobby says. “We can discuss this later.”

“Thank you.”

Buck steps back with a smile and Eddie goes to leave the room. He stops, a hand on the door, and looks back at him. “Would you like to come with me?”

They both know what this means. It’s a big step for Eddie to be letting someone else into Christopher’s life like this. But Buck is important to him. He knows he can trust him with his son.

Buck’s smile grows into a full blown grin as he steps up to him, “Of course.”

He knows he’s made the right choice when he sees the way Buck kneels down next to Christopher, listening intently to every word he’s saying to him. He even takes the paint Christopher offers to him and draws with him. 

“This is a lot better than the boring paperwork I have to look over in the castle,” Buck says, looking up at Eddie with a smile.

Christopher nods seriously, “I don’t like paperwork either.”

“Oh yeah?” Buck questions. “What kind of paperwork does your dad make you do?”

“Spelling,” Christopher tells him. “And Carla makes me do numbers.”

Buck grimaces, “I don’t like numbers either.”

“We can be friends,” Christopher tells him, nodding seriously.

“I’m glad to hear that,” Eddie says, kneeling down next to him. “Because Buck is someone very important to me. I’d like him to be in our lives.”

Christopher looks between them, gaze assessing, before he nods. “You love each other.”

Eddie had been sure he would have to explain things further, but he should have known better. Christopher has always been observant.

“We do,” Eddie tells him. “Is that okay?”

“I just want you to be happy, Daddy. Does he make you happy?”

Eddie takes Buck’s hand and smiles. “He does.”

“Then you should be together,” Christopher tells them, as if it’s really that simple. Maybe it is.

They spend most of the day with Christopher. After lunch they all take a walk through the grounds. It’s during that walk the Maddie comes running up to them.

“There you are,” she says, putting a hand to her chest as she catches her breath. “I’ve been looking for you.”

“Has something happened?” Buck asks her.

Eddie can understand the worry making its way onto his face. They’d just defeated one curse, the last thing they need is something else to come in and start wreaking havoc. 

“It’s nothing bad,” she assures them. “In fact, it’s fantastic news. Especially for you, Sir Eddie.”

“For me?” Eddie questions.

“Yes _you_.” She holds out a piece of parchment with a grin. Eddie doesn’t have time to unroll it before she’s speaking again. “Congratulations. You’re now a royal advisor. Specifically to Buck, since Dad is wanting to get him ready to be king, but you’ll be sitting into meetings with the king as well.”

Eddie’s eyes scan the parchment, the words barely registering to his brain. He’s going to be a royal advisor? To the king?

“Why me?”

“You saved the kingdom,” Maddie says. “You’ve shown the people that there is good in magic, a reminder I think we all needed. Some of us, like myself and Buck, have grown up never even witnessing magic. We only heard stories, and some of them painted a dark picture. My father thinks it’s time we stepped away from those notions and brought magic back to the kingdom. To do that, we’ll need your help.”

Eddie turns to Buck, who is smiling, not his usual grin but something softer. “Did you know this was going to happen?”

“How could I?” Buck says. “I’ve been with you all day.”

“You did step away for a moment earlier,” Eddie reminds him.

“To relieve myself.”

Eddie narrows his eyes and Buck sighs. “Fine, I did know my dad was planning this, but I didn’t tell you because I didn’t want to cause you alarm.”

Eddie can tell there’s something else he’s not saying. He’s tenser than before, and there’s a crease in his forehead. He opens his mouth to question him, but then Christopher tugs on his sleeve. “Dad?”

“Yes Chris?”

“Can we go home now?” Christopher asks. “I’m tired.”

“Of course,” Eddie says. He scoops him up into his arms, and smiles when Christopher immediately rests his head on his shoulder. “They don’t need me now, do they?” he asks Maddie.

“No, tomorrow morning at the earliest,” she tells him. “You three take the night and enjoy the peace you’ve brought back to the kingdom.”

Buck accompanies Eddie and Christopher home. He’s uncharacteristically silent the whole way. Eddie makes sure Christopher has dinner, not wanting to wake him later just to eat, and then puts him to bed. 

“I can stay with him tonight,” Carla offers. “You two look like you need to talk.”

“Thank you Carla,” Eddie kisses her cheek and she smiles. “I appreciate you.”

“I know you do,” Carla tells him. “I’m sure you’ll also appreciate some time alone with Prince Evan, as well.”

It’s the truth. Eddie and Buck haven’t had time alone together since their kiss earlier in the throne room. It feels as if it happened years ago, when in reality it hasn’t been half a day. Still, Eddie appreciates the opportunity. It’ll give him a chance to figure out whatever it is that is bothering Buck.

It’s dark when they step outside. The only lights coming from the windows of the houses and the few lanterns left outside to light the path to the castle. 

“Come with me.” Buck takes Eddie’s hand in his and leads him down a path away from the castle, towards the training fields in the back. He sits down and pulls Eddie’s hand until he joins him. Eddie watches as he lays back in the grass and looks up. “We have a better view of the stars out here.”

Eddie lays down next to him, hesitating for a moment before reaching out for Buck’s hand again. He laces their fingers together and rests their joined hands on his stomach. Buck gives a reassuring squeeze and Eddie feels a little of his unease leave him.

But he still needs to know.

“Is something bothering you?”

Buck is silent for a while, his gaze focused on the dark sky above them. The moments tick by, and Eddie’s worry grows, wondering what could be causing Buck to be keeping to himself this way.

“Are you sure this is what you want?” Buck asks, looking away from the sky to focus his gaze on Eddie.

Eddie frowns, “It is, but is it not what you want? Have you changed your mind?”

“No, of course I haven’t!” Buck rushes to say. “I just…”

“What?”

“I heard what Josh asked you,” Buck whispers. “In the forest. He asked you to stay, and Christopher too. I know that we’re changing things here but magic thrives there, Eddie. You and Christopher, you could be happy there.”

“That’s true,” Eddie says. He rolls over until he’s hovering over Buck, and looks down into those bright blue eyes he’s come to love. “The forest is a wonderful and magical place, but it’s not home.”

“It’s not?”

“No, Evan, it’s not. You’re my home.”

Buck smiles and reaches up, his fingers brushing lightly through Eddie’s beard. “You’re my home too, Eddie.”

Eddie kisses him, their lips brushing softly together. There is no urgency here. They both know they have time.

“I do have a bit of a suggestion,” Buck says after a few minutes.

“About my kissing?”

Buck laughs and presses a quick kiss to his lips. “No, that’s perfect. About us, and Christopher.”

“Oh?”

“Well, actually it’s a couple suggestions.”

“What are they?”

“Well first and foremost, I’d like it if you two moved to the castle. Only if you want to, of course! I know you have your home in town with Carla. But I’d also have quarters for her. And it would be nice to have you two close. But I understand if you don’t want…”

Eddie silences him with a kiss, trying to give himself time to come up with the words to explain to Buck what he’s feeling. But even when he pulls back, nothing seems adequate. Nothing except, “I love you.”

“I love you too,” Buck says. “But that doesn’t answer my question.”

“I’d love to live in the castle with you,” Eddie says. “I just worry about all the stairs.”

“Of course. I’ve actually been thinking about that, and have a solution.”

“What’s that?”

“Well we’d have a house on the grounds,” Buck says.

“We?”

“Uhh yeah. I know it’s a big step. All of this is. And I’m not asking you to marry me. Yet, at least. Which is another thing we can talk about later. Much later. I just keep making this worse. So you can kiss me and shut me up again anytime now.”

Eddie does kiss him, but only as a way to hopefully ease the anxiety that Eddie can practically feel coming off of him in waves. “Evan, I would love to marry you one day, but for now we should focus on the present and us living together.”

“It was merely a suggestion,” Buck says. “I won’t take offense if you won’t want to. The house will still be yours.”

“I thought you wanted me to live in the castle?”

“I believe I said _to_ the castle, not necessarily inside it,” Buck says. “It would be closer, and offer more room. Maybe even a play and drawing room for Christopher.”

“I’m sure he would love that,” Eddie says. “But you know you don’t need to do all of this for us. I’m not expecting you to just because we’re together.”

“I know, but I want to,” Buck tells him. “I want to give you a place that’s yours. Where you can feel safe and at home. Will you allow me that?”

Eddie thinks about it. Living closer to the castle wouldn’t be horrible, especially having Christopher so close. “I’d have conditions.”

“Of course.”

“One, you’d allow me to help build it,” Eddie says. When Buck opens his mouth, Eddie hurries to continue. “That is non-negotiable.”

“Fine. What’s your other condition?”

“I want you there,” Eddie says.

“Really?”

“Truly,” Eddie says. “I already told you you’re my home, Buck. Of course I want you to share one with me, and Christopher.”

Buck surges up and kisses him, his hand tangling in Eddie’s hair and pulling him down until they’re pressed together from face to hips. Eddie groans when Buck licks into his mouth, their tongues meeting in a long overdue dance.

Eddie can’t remember the last time he felt like this, if he ever has. The passion and desire he feels now are something he’s only ever felt for Buck. 

Eddie doesn’t want it to end. He wants to keep kissing Buck and exploring him in ways he’s only ever been able to in his dreams. But he’s also aware of where they are, and that anyone could walk by them at any time. Not that they’re hiding or ashamed, but it still wouldn’t be fitting for the prince to be caught outdoors doing any of the things Eddie imagines them doing.

“What was your other suggestion?” Eddie murmurs against his lips.

Buck blinks up at him, lips red and kiss swollen, hair in disarray. He looks a wreck already, and Eddie knows he can’t look much better.

“What?”

“You said you had two suggestions,” Eddie says. “And yet, you’ve only told me one.”

“You really want to talk about this now?” Buck asks him. His hand moves up Eddie’s back, drawing his shirt up as he goes. The feeling of Buck’s blunt nails against his skin sends a shiver through him, momentarily making him lose focus.

“No,” Eddie mumbles. He closes his eyes, and loses himself in the feeling of Buck’s hands on him. Of his lips and teeth on his neck. A cool breeze blows over them, jolting Eddie back to reality. He grabs Buck’s hands and pins them above his head. “Stop distracting me.”

Buck grins up at him, “I think a distraction is exactly what you need, Sir Eddie.”

“Be that as it may, _sire_ , we are still outdoors.”

“And?”

“And I’m not going to be thrown into a cell if one of your father’s knights should happen upon us.”

“My father wouldn’t do that,” Buck says. When Eddie simply raises an eyebrow, he sighs. “Okay, he would, and he’d probably throw me in there with you to prove a point. But that doesn’t mean we have to stop.”

“Buck…”

“We can simply go upstairs to my chambers where we’ll be alone,” Buck says. He attempts to lean up and kiss him, but Eddie holds him down. He pouts. “Eddie.”

“What was your other suggestion?”

“If I tell you, then will you come upstairs with me?”

“And you trying to negotiate a way to get me into your bed, Prince Evan?”

Buck’s eyes widen, “What? No! I only want you there if you want to be there.”

Eddie smiles and takes pity on him, and leans down to place a lingering kiss to his lips. He stays close, only pulling back enough to be able to see him fully. “I do. So tell me, Evan. What was your second suggestion?”

“I’m having a lot of suggestions come to mind,” Buck mutters. When Eddie raises an eyebrow, he sighs. “But the second one was about us, and Christopher.”

“Yes?”

“I was thinking it might be nice to take him on a trip,” Buck says. “Just the three of us. Kind of like the ones I used to take when I was younger with my parents and Maddie.”

“I think he’d love that idea,” Eddie says. There are so many emotions swirling around in his chest. Hope and happiness and _love_. Love for his son, and love for the man beneath him. He doesn’t know how he could ever be afraid of Buck not accepting him or Christopher. “I love it, as well.”

“You do?”

“I do,” Eddie says. “I love you for thinking of it.”

“I want you and Christopher to have every happiness in the world Eddie.”

Eddie lets go of Buck’s wrists in favor of taking his face in his hands. “I already do.”

* * *

“Maybe I should cut my hair.”

Eddie turns at the crash behind him, before Buck comes out behind the curtain where he was getting dressed. He’s not finished, clearly. He has his trousers on, but his shirt is missing. Not that Eddie is complaining in the least.

He loves the sight of Buck’s tanned skin on display. Especially now that he knows he can touch it.

“Don’t you dare,” Buck mutters. He reaches up and runs a hand through Eddie’s hair and Eddie sighs, leaning into the touch. “I love your hair long.”

“But is it proper for court?”

“It is.”

“On whose authority?”

“Mine.” Buck grins and leans down, pressing a lingering kiss to his lips. “I’m the prince, after all. People have to listen to me.” He kisses his way along Eddie’s jaw and Eddie leans his head back, allowing Buck more access to his throat. Buck smirks against his skin. “I think you should keep the beard, too.”

“Yeah?” Eddie asks. He takes Buck’s face in his hands and smiles when Buck raises his eyes to look at him. “Anything else I shouldn’t change?”

“Only everything,” Buck says. “You’re perfect the way you are, Sir Eddie.”

“Well I’m glad you think so,” Eddie says. “Hopefully the council members will agree.”

“They already know you,” Buck reminds him. “You’ve sat in on meetings before.”

“As a knight.”

“Yes, but you haven’t changed,” Buck continues. “You’re still you. Your secrets are just more out in the open now.”

That’s true, for the most part. There’s still one he’s keeping close to his chest. One that he needs to tell, sooner rather than later. He opens his mouth, preparing to speak, when a knock sounds at the door.

“Enter,” Buck calls. 

“Forgive me, your highness, but the king is ready for you both,” Chimney says, sending an apologetic smile their way.

“Tell him we’ll be right down,” Buck says. He doesn’t take his eyes off Eddie as he speaks.

“Of course.”

The door closes again, and Buck and Eddie are left alone. 

“One day, we’ll get time alone together without being interrupted,” Buck sighs.

“We got that last night,” Eddie reminds him, images of their evening together playing through his mind.

“No time with you will ever be enough,” Buck tells him.

Eddie smiles and kisses him softly, letting his lips linger as he tries to draw out the moment. “I’ll sneak away tonight and I’ll be all yours.”

Buck grins and pulls back, “Something to look forward to.”


	5. Chapter 5

Eddie tries not to squirm in his seat, aware of the eyes that are going to be on him today. It’s hard though. He’s not used to being in this position. Though he supposes he’s going to need to get used to it. The king is going to expect him to attend these meetings on a frequent basis. That doesn’t mean he’s comfortable with it.

“Relax,” Buck murmurs, placing a warm hand over his under the table.

“I am.”

He doesn’t have to look at Buck to know he’s rolling his eyes. “You’re not. You’re tense, and look as if you’re about to squirm right out of your skin.”

Eddie sighs and sinks further back into his seat. He chances a glance at Buck to see him frowning. “I’m trying. I’m just not used to this.”

“You’ll get there,” Buck assures him, tone gentle. “No one expects you to be standing up giving big speeches right away.” He laughs quietly at Eddie’s startled look. “Or ever, if you don’t want to.”

“And yet, neither of you have issue talking through my council meeting,” Bobby says.

Eddie’s eyes widen and he turns his head to where the king is sitting. He, and all his advisors, are watching Buck and Eddie. None of them look angry, at least. But Eddie still can’t help but feel embarrassed.

He bows his head, “Apologies, my lord.”

“I understand your unease, Sir Eddie,” the king says. “I hated council meetings when I was younger. I’m still not fond of them now, but they are necessary. However,” he pauses and looks between Eddie and Buck, “it’s not essential that you both be here today.”

“Sire?”

“Go,” Bobby says. “You need to prepare for your trip.”

Eddie opens his mouth to question what he means, when Buck suddenly stands up, his chair scraping loudly against the stone floor. He smiles sheepishly and holds his hand out for Eddie. “Let’s not argue with the gift my father is giving us.”

Eddie takes his hand and allows Buck to pull him up out of his seat and then towards the door. He laughs when Buck stumbles into a chair and almost knocks it over. Buck grins and throws the door open, pulling him out into the hall. They barely make it up the stairs leading to Buck’s chambers when Buck stops and pulls him into an alcove. He smirks and crowds Eddie against the wall, pressing his body close.

Eddie raises an eyebrow, “What are you doing?”

“Shh,” Buck murmurs, kissing him quickly. “You don’t want anyone to hear us, do you?”

“If you were that worried about being seen you wouldn’t be accosting me in such an open space.”

“Hmm maybe I just can’t keep my hands to myself around you,” Buck says. He proves his point by running a hand down Eddie’s chest, hovering over the ties to his trousers.

“Need I remind you, we’re out in the open, your highness,” Eddie says. 

“Not quite,” Buck murmurs, fingers slowly working on his ties. “But I can fix that.”

Eddie’s hand shoots out, gripping Buck’s wrist when he hears movement in the hall. Buck just smirks and presses closer. “Are you worried about being caught, my _lord_?”

Eddie shivers at Buck’s use of the title. It’s one he doubts he’ll ever get used to. He’d insisted everyone refer to him as Sir, if they used a title for him at all, but Buck calling him a lord is something else entirely.

Eddie fists a hand in his hair and pulls him in for a heated kiss. Buck’s body presses impossibly closer, and he groans when Eddie takes his bottom lip between his teeth and tugs. Eddie smirks and pulls back, taking in Buck’s disheveled state. 

“Maybe I just want some uninterrupted time alone,” Eddie tells him.

Buck nods quickly and steps back, “I like that idea.”

“I thought you might.”

Buck takes Eddie’s hand in his and leads them down the hall to his chambers. This time when Buck presses Eddie back against the wall and kisses him, Eddie doesn’t stop him.

* * *

“What did your father mean when he said we needed to prepare for our trip?” Eddie asks, looking down at Buck. The sun is setting outside the window, casting a faint glow across his skin. 

They should probably light a few candles before it grows dark, but neither makes a move to get up, both too comfortable wrapped up in each other.

Buck smiles up at him, as his fingers continue to play with the hairs on Eddie’s chest. “I told you before, I want us to go on a trip with Christopher.”

“Yes, but I thought you meant sometime in the future.”

“You don’t want to go?”

“Of course I do,” Eddie assures him. “There's nothing I'd like more than to travel with the both of you. I didn't expect it to be so soon, after everything that's happened."

"That's the reason we're going," Buck says. "The curse put a lot of things into perspective. The time we have is limited, and I want to spend it with you, and Christopher."

"As do I."

"Which is why we're going on our trip tomorrow," Buck tells him. "I thought it might be nice for him to see the magical forest."

In truth, Eddie has been thinking of this as well. His son should see firsthand the beauty of magic, and not just have to take his word for it. 

"That sounds like a wonderful idea," Eddie tells him. 

"Good, because I told Chimney he could come and meet his elf brother."

"I'm still not sure how that's possible. Do you think Chimney is part elf?"

Buck shrugs, "Maybe Albert's mother was an elf? I know Chimney's mother died when he was young and his father wasn't around much."

"That could explain it."

"Still, it must be strange to discover you have a magical sibling you never knew about."

"Indeed."

“Do you have any brothers or sisters?” Buck asks him.

“No, it was just me,” Eddie says. “My parents, they weren’t the best people. I was raised by my grandmother.”

“Where is she now?” Buck asks. “Sorry, if I’m prying. I’ve realized I don’t know much about your family.”

“She passed before Christopher was born,” Eddie says, the pang of loss clenching around his heart. It’s been years, but he still misses her and wishes she could have met Christopher. 

“And Christopher’s mother?” Buck asks quietly.

“She was killed when Christopher was young. We were living in Loneyork at the time, and I was away at the time with Christopher. Shannon, she wanted to stay behind and she was there when the city was sacked.”

“I’m sorry.”

“As am I,” Eddie says. “Mostly for Christopher. I’ve done the best I could to provide for him and make sure he never wants for anything.”

“You’ve done a great job with him, Eddie,” Buck assures him. “He loves you, and he’s happy. I don’t think I’ve seen a child as happy as Christopher is.”

“You’ve helped with that,” Eddie tells him. “Those crutches…”

“He mentioned his old ones being uncomfortable,” Buck says. “I just wanted to make it easier for him to have his independence.”

“He certainly does,” Eddie says. “Carla and him take walks every morning, and she tells me she sometimes has trouble keeping up with him.”

Buck laughs, “He is fast.”

“Our journey is going to be an interesting one,” Eddie muses. “Especially keeping up with him in the forest.”

“I’m sure the magic beings will make sure he doesn’t wander too far away,” Buck says.

“Or they might aid in his escape.”

“True enough. Albert would probably find it amusing.”

“Indeed.” Eddie sighs and looks out the window at the setting sun. “I should get home. I promised Christopher I would be there to tuck him in tonight.”

“Of course,” Buck says. He leans down and kisses Eddie softly. “I’ll see you tonight in my dreams.”

“And you in mine.”

It’s not easy leaving Buck at night, just as it’s hard to leave Christopher in the morning. He looks forward to the day when their home is built and they’ll all be together. Where he can fall asleep in Buck’s arms after tucking Christopher into bed, and wake up and share breakfast with the two of them before starting their day. 

For now, he makes himself get out of bed and get dressed. He places a lingering kiss to Buck’s lips and leaves him in his bed, knowing that in the morning he’ll be seeing him again.

* * *

“Are you ready?” Eddie asks, glancing over at where Christopher and Buck are sitting on Buck’s horse.

Christopher grins and nods his head, “Ready.”

Eddie smiles and urges his horse across the line and just like before he’s hit with the same wave of magic and life. He keeps his eyes on Christopher, watching the awe and joy spread across his face. 

“Wow.”

“Amazing, huh?”

“Yes, is there more?” Christopher asks him.

“There is,” Buck replies. “Do you want to see?”

Christopher nods his head enthusiastically and Eddie chuckles. He jumps from his horse and ties the reins to a nearby tree. Buck does the same, before helping Christopher down. He grabs the crutches off the side and hands them to him.

“Thank you, Buck.”

Buck smiles and ruffles his hair, “Now let’s see what you can do with them.”

Eddie feels a swell of affection as he watches Buck and Christopher start walking along the path. Maddie walks up to Eddie and links her arm with his as they set off, Chimney moving ahead of them to walk with Buck and Christopher.

“Buck really is quite fond of Christopher,” Maddie says. “He’s always been good with children, but never like this. Though it is understandable, Christopher is wonderful. It would be hard not to be enamored by him.”

“I am a lucky man,” Eddie says.

“In more ways than one.”

“It seems I’m not the only one who is lucky,” Eddie says, glancing down at Maddie’s hand pointedly.

She smiles and wiggles her fingers, “How could I possibly say no to Howie?”

“Is anyone ever going to tell me why we call Howie, Chimney?” Eddie asks.

“No!” Chimney says.

Maddie grins, “Oh, I think it’s time Eddie knows the story.”

“Maddie if you love me, you don’t embarrass me like this.”

“He was dared to climb into a chimney and got stuck and had to be rescued,” Buck says. When Chimney glares, Buck grins and holds up his hands. “You said Maddie wasn’t allowed to tell the story, but never said I couldn’t.”

“It was implied,” Chimney mutters.

“How did you get out?” Christopher asks.

Chimney sighs, “They had to remove the top of the Chimney and pull me out.”

“Oh you’re leaving something out,” Maddie says.

“The best part, in fact,” Buck adds.

“What is it?” Eddie asks, unable to help himself. He’s too intrigued. 

“They had to pour oil down and cover him with it so he was slick enough to slide out,” Buck says.

Eddie can’t hold in his laughter anymore. He has to stop, his hands clutching his stomach as he laughs. 

“It’s not that funny,” Chimney says.

“I think you broke my father,” Christopher says, only serving to make Eddie laugh harder.

He looks up at the feeling of a hand on his forehead to see Buck there, his face grim. “I’m afraid there’s no hope for him. He’s lost to us.”

Eddie calms himself enough to take Buck’s hand in his and pull him closer. “There’s one thing that might save me.”

“What is that?” Buck wonders.

“A kiss.”

“They do say true love's kiss has healing powers,” Maddie muses.

“Well then I must do my duty to the kingdom and save my handsome knight from his perilous laughter,” Buck says.

Eddie’s still smiling when Buck leans in and kisses him. It’s soft and chaste, but still sends his stomach swooping.

“I think your lips have magic healing powers,” Eddie murmurs.

Buck snorts and steps back, “Come. We need to keep going if we want to reach the waterfall before dark.”

“It’s barely mid-day,” Eddie tells him. “We have time.”

“It is not the time or the place for what either of us are thinking right now, Sir Eddie.”

Eddie doesn’t doubt that’s true. So he nods. “As you wish, my prince.”

* * *

They walk for an hour before the path stops at a break in the trees. Eddie can hear the waterfall ahead and smiles. “It’s through here.”

Eddie urges Christopher ahead of him, wanting him to be able to see the first glimpse of the waterfall. Christopher stops at the edge, his mouth open and eyes wide as he takes it in. “It’s beautiful. Dad, this is magic!”

“It is,” Eddie tells him. “This whole forest is.”

“It’s the embodiment of magic,” Josh says, stepping out from behind the waterfall with Albert at his side. “Hello my friends, it is good to see you back. And with other friends.”

“Hello brother.” Albert steps across the water towards them, his gaze on Chimney. “I am Albert.”

“Hello,” Chimney says, looking unsure as to how to proceed.

“I imagine my existence must be a shock for you,” Albert says. “Why don’t you come with me and we talk?”

Chimney looks to Maddie who nods, “Go.”

“You can come along as well, Princess Maddie,” Albert says. “It might put my brother more at ease.”

“Thank you Albert,” Maddie says. She takes Chimney’s hand and the pair follow Albert towards the cave.

“Hello young Christopher,” Josh says. “I’m glad your father decided to bring you to visit this place.”

“Who are you?” Christopher asks.

“My name is Josh,” he says. “I’m an elf. I guard over this land with my partner Albert.”

“Chimney’s brother.”

“Yes.”

“And you have magic?”

“I do,” Josh says. He turns his attention to the water and holds out his hand in front of him. A bear made of water rises from it and trots towards them. It stops in front of Josh and Josh smiles, reaching his hand to touch it. When he lowers his hand, the bear disappears.

“Would you like to try?” Josh asks him.

Christopher looks to Eddie, who nods. “Go ahead.”

Christopher’s eyes glow gold as he holds his hand out towards the waterfall. Shapes form in the water, first a bird, then a horse, then a dragon. Christopher laughs as he watches them run across the water. 

“I’m assuming that’s your other secret,” Buck says from beside him.

Eddie turns his head to look at him with a guilty smile. “I planned to tell you.”

“I know,” Buck says. He links their arms together and rests his head on Eddie’s shoulder. “He looks happy here.”

“It would be hard not to be happy here,” Eddie says. “I’m glad we came. I’ve always wanted him to be closer to his magic, but it always felt too dangerous. I know in some places it still is, but not here.”

“And not in Hartfyre,” Buck assures him. “He’ll be safe there. You both will.”

“I know,” Eddie says. 

“We should like to come visit after you return home,” Albert says.

Chimney looks to Maddie, who smiles graciously. “We would love to have you. Both of you are always welcome in the kingdom.”

“And you here,” Josh says. “All of you.”

“Buck!” Christopher calls. “Come!”

While Buck joins Christopher by the water, Eddie wanders to the meadow. The grass seems greener here, and the flowers bright. Eddie wonders if that’s just the effect this place has. Everything looks so much more than life outside this place.

The sound of laughter fills the air around them, mixing with the splashing of the waterfall or wildlife. It’s peaceful here, pleasant. Though Eddie admits that more of the appeal is the company he’s with. As beautiful as this place is, it wouldn’t be half as appealing without the people he loves.

As if sensing his thoughts Christopher walks over to him, Buck at his side. They’re both holding flowers in their arms. “What are you two planning?”

“I’m making you something pretty,” Buck tells him.

“And I’m going to put flowers in your hair papa,” Christopher smiles.

“Where did you get that idea, I wonder?” 

Eddie looks to Buck, who smiles sweetly. “I may have merely suggested you would look nice with flowers in your hair.”

“Is that okay?” Christopher asks him.

“Of course it is,” Eddie says. He sits down and settles back onto his arms to give Christopher better access. 

Christopher sets to work immediately, his hands working Eddie’s hair into tiny braids that he loops flowers through. Eddie’s gaze lands on Buck, who is twisting flowers together. Their eyes meet and Buck smiles. 

“Mine is almost done,” Buck informs him.

“What exactly are you making?” 

“You’ll see when I’m finished,” Buck says.

Eddie relaxes back into the grass. His eyes drift closed as Christopher continues to work flowers into his hair. He could stay like this forever, surrounded by nature and his loved ones. 

“Do you think he’s asleep?” Christopher whispers.

“I don’t know,” Buck says. “There is one way to find out.”

“You’re not going to kiss him again, are you?” Christopher asks.

“I thought you didn’t mind us kissing.”

“I don’t, but you do it a lot.”

His hands fall from Eddie’s hair and Eddie peeks an eye open to look at him. “One day you’ll find someone you love that you want to kiss all the time and you’ll understand.”

Christopher’s nose wrinkles, “Why do people want to kiss each other so much?”

“Because it’s one way people show each other they love each other,” Eddie says. “Just like when I hug you or kiss your forehead.”

“Or when Carla makes me a special breakfast.”

“Exactly.”

Christopher nods, seeming satisfied with Eddie’s answer. 

“Your present is finished,” Buck tells him. 

“What did you make me?” Eddie peers over at him, trying to make out what Buck is holding.

Buck crawls towards him and holds it up, “It’s a flower crown.”

“Where did you learn to do this?” Eddie asks, gently touching the flowers that are intricately looped together to make the crown.

“Maddie taught me when I was younger,” Buck says. “And I still make them sometimes for the kids in the village.” He lifts it up towards Eddie. “Do you want to wear it?”

Eddie ducks his head, and glances at Buck with a smile, affection swirling in his chest for the man in front of him, “I’d be honored.”

Buck lowers the crown onto Eddie’s head and sits back. The smile on his face is soft and fond. “It’s perfect.”

Eddie cups Buck’s cheek and smiles, “You’re perfect.”

When they kiss, Christopher groans. Eddie laughs and pulls him closer. He looks between Buck and Christopher and smiles. He’s found his place with them. One where he doesn’t have to live in fear. Where he’s safe and happy. There’s nothing else he could ever ask for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you all enjoyed it as much as I loved writing it. Kudos/comments make my day 💜  
> You can find me [here on tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
